Ayeka's attack and a new villaian
by metallica-wedo
Summary: Finally, after this long wait I have the 8th chapter up!
1. Mysteries

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi or any of the characters!!! Nor do I make any money off of it.

A/N:  Hi, I'm posting these under my account with a few changes because I got permission from Erisu to continue this story since he doesn't have time to continue it.  I don't know how long it will be between posts, but I'll try to keep it under two weeks. 

Chapter one:

Mysteries

It was another quiet day in the Masaki household, if you call Ayeka and Ryoko's fighting quiet.

"Come back here you devil woman!" screamed Ayeka.

Ryoko thought otherwise… 'Oh man this is great! Once everyone in the house listens to my reading from Ayeka's book nothing can keep me from getting Tenchi! Hmhmhm… this is all too perfect!'

"Hey everyone supper is ready!"

The sound of Sasami's voice leading them to their supper/feast halted any sign of fighting. The smells of goodness filled the house as everyone gathered to eat. Tenchi came from his training with Grandpa very quietly to avoid getting tackled by Ryoko.

Ayeka started screaming again, "Ryoko, I command that you give my diary back this instant!" 

Ayeka was surprised to see Ryoko was not paying attention but looking straight ahead at nothing.

"Uh… Ryoko?" Ayeka managed to stammer out.

A small "Shh" escaped Ryoko's lips as she looked in the other direction and leaped. Ayeka heard Tenchi scream so it could only mean one thing.

"RYOKO GET OFF OF MEEE! AHHH!" Tenchi pleaded.

"Good morning my Tenchi darling! Aren't you happy to see me?" said Ryoko with a puppy-dog face.

"Not when you're strangling his neck he isn't, Miss Ryoko!" Ayeka fumed.

Ayeka tried to pry Ryoko off of Tenchi when Sasami came in the hallway to see all three of them in a mess of tangled arms and legs. She just started to crack up laughing. After they got untangled Ryoko continued to hold Tenchi even though Ayeka was furious by her actions; but took no actions herself. They all just sat down at the table and ate their supper with much talking involved. Ayeka was the only one that was quiet.

After supper Tenchi went up to the shrine to start his training again with his Grandpa.

'There is an evil presence on the Earth. I can feel it' Ayeka thought.

"Ayeka are you ok?" said Sasami.

"Yes I am Sasami, I just need to go outside for a moment" replied Ayeka with a fake smile.

Ayeka walked outside into the sunset filled sky. She started walking up to the shrine when she felt arms go around her from behind and put a blindfold over her eyes. Just before a rag went into her mouth she managed to get out a scream. She felt her clothes being ripped apart and a sharp object cut her in various places such as her arms her legs and a deep gash on her right side. Blood seeped out and stained what clothes she had left. She tried her best to kick and fight but the arms were too strong. She felt her arms and legs being tied behind her back just as she felt blackness over come her…


	2. Checking up

Disclaimer: same as before

A/N:  Just a few more changes, nothing to change the plot.  Again, all credit goes to Erisu for the first 3 chapters, the idea in the first place and pretty much the whole plot, I just liked the idea and will expand on it.

Chapter two:

Checking up

Back at the Masaki household, Sasami was cleaning up after dinner. Mihoshi was doing the usual, sleeping on the couch. Ryoko was having a drinking contest with Grandfather and Nobuyuki. All of a sudden they heard a scream. 

"That sounded like Ayeka!" 

Sasami broke a couple of dishes on the way to see what happened. All the others followed. Sasami rushed towards the shrine, where they had heard the scream coming from. The sound of Sasami's feet pounding the ground and the sound of her heartbeat filled her ears as she ran on. They met Tenchi on the way there. He'd heard the scream as well. 

"We have to find Ayeka, she might be hurt!" said Sasami in between pants and sobs from crying.

Tenchi reassured her that they would find her. Washu and Tenchi went off in one direction, Nobuyuki and Grandfather went in another, but Mihoshi was still on the couch sound asleep. Ryoko went up to the shrine to get a tissue for Sasami who followed close behind. Washu and Tenchi checked close to where Tenchi and Grandfather train swordsman-ship. Washu pulled out a scanner.

"All I have to do is get the compulsory on this baby to load Ayeka's blood that I collected and that will lock onto her blood signal…"

Tenchi was getting bored with all of this smart talk. All he wanted to do was find Ayeka before it was too late. As they were running in the direction that Washu's scanner pointed out, Washu tripped on a tree root and broke the scanner.

"Oh crap! Without the scanner we'll have to search the old fashioned way. Wait a minute, Tenchi did it rain here anytime today? I was in my lab all day so I couldn't tell."

" No it didn't Little Washu. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I just fell in something wet. And sticky, and looks like… BLOOD!"

Tenchi's face lost all of its coloration as he looked at the rather large pool of blood. Washu started to go into the woods, searching for the blood's place of origin. They came into the clearing where Tenchi trains, but didn't find anything. They came upon another large pool of blood. Tenchi got tired and went over to a log to sit down and think of a possible way to find out the origin of the blood. When he sat down on the log, it gave way. Tenchi expected to fall on the cool, damp earth but found out that it was soft and wet. He heard a moan from the heap on which he fell on. 

"WASHU I THINK YOU SHOULD SEE THIS!"

Washu came running in Tenchi's direction. She pointed the flashlight at the heap that Tenchi fell on. The leaves were blood stained, and there were little bits of clothing, those blood stained as well, and then they saw her. Ayeka was not moving; it didn't even look like she was breathing.

" Oh my god! AYEKA!"

"Tenchi, quick! Lift up Ayeka and follow me."

Washu opened up a dimension hole and stepped in along with Tenchi. She pulled out a little clump of metal and threw it against a tree, the little chunk of metal exploded and turned out to be a little robot.

"Quick, go tell the others that Tenchi and I have found Ayeka and are in my lab. DO NOT let them come in at any time, unless I give them permission. Sasami is not allowed to enter even though Ayeka is her sister."

" YES MA'AM!"

The robot hurried off in the direction of the others. Washu and Tenchi went through the dimension hole and then closed it. They hurried off to Washu's medical center.

"Ok, look Tenchi, I know that you are a little bit nervous when around a naked woman, but I need you to put that aside and undress Ayeka as carefully as you can. I need to get my equipment ready to scan her body for any internal injuries and I need to check her status."

Tenchi slowly nodded and then gulped really loud. He put Ayeka down on the examination table and slowly undressed what clothes she had left. He noticed several deep gashes on her arms, legs, and her side. There was a long deep slit on her forehead right over her left eyebrow. There was also a swelling in her abdomen. Washu came back and looked at her condition. 

"Oh my. It looks like she has been severely beaten and slashed. By a knife, and a… tree branch? Well, a very large one at that though. It looks like she didn't even get to defend herself; the attack might have come on too suddenly for her. Stay here Tenchi, while I go get some stitching material and anesthesia for an operation. It appears that she has some internal bleeding and serious wounds. I'll need your help."

"Oookaea oh woah umm…"

Just then Tenchi puked at the sight of all the blood. Washu injected him with medicine and in a second he was ok. Washu went ahead and stitched all the major wounds and went along with the operation. She wrapped up Ayeka's arm and her whole left leg in a cast, due to several breaks in the bones. She wrapped her head and stomach in a white bandage. Finally she put her in a white nightdress. Tenchi sighed at the relief of not having to see her naked anymore. Even though she had the most perfect body… Washu dismissed the fact that her abdomen was swollen as reaction to the beating, and gently set her down in a bed in the lab with Tenchi's help. 

"Thank you so much for your help Tenchi, she would have died if we had gotten her here 1 minute later."

"Wow! We would actually have lost her if we only waited one minute? That's crazy!"

"Yeah that's just what I said Tenchi… Oh well, you need your rest. I'll just take some of my super-duper keeper upper! HAHAHA! I am so brilliant… Ah hem… anyway go to bed. I'll keep a watch on her."

"Thanks Little Washu, I'm so tired after what happened tonight. Goodnight!"

With that Tenchi went out of the lab and went straight to bed. But not before he convinced everyone that she would be all right. When he got into the bathroom, he noticed he was covered in Ayeka's blood head to toe. This made him sick to his stomach all over again. He took off all of his clothes and stepped into the shower to wash himself off from all of the blood. After he got a shower, he had to scrub the shower stall because the blood left stains. After this day, Tenchi hated blood.

Two weeks later…

Ayeka awoke for the first time in her own bed. She was on crutches but was doing just fine with Tenchi's help. Although the first thing she did that morning was go to the bathroom and throw up. She had no idea what was going on. She had been throwing up for the last week continuously. She refused to have Washu check up on her, for the scientist had kept her in the lab bed for the whole two weeks. She was glad to be back in her own bedroom with Sasami. Sasami was up bouncing around in the kitchen as usual, Ryoko up on her rafter, and Mihoshi sleeping on the couch. She had fallen asleep while watching Space Police Policemen.

'Wow, she lasted longer than I had thought…' Ayeka giggled at the thought. Mihoshi had only been watching the show for 5 minutes, and had already fallen asleep! It was her most favorite show ever though, but nothing can keep Mihoshi awake. NOTHING. 

"Breakfast is ready!"

Everyone gathered around the table for the big feast. Tenchi sat by Ayeka just in case she needed any help. Ryoko frowned at the thought that Ayeka was just trying to get Tenchi's attention. Everyone took a lot of food from the table and in no time at all, it was cleared. Washu actually stuck around the table with Ayeka, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Sasami for the morning tea. Washu walked over towards Sasami, whispered something in her ear, and poured something into Ayeka's cup after the young princess agreed happily. Sasami served the tea to everyone that was there. Ayeka took a sip while Washu watched her with great interest.

"Little Washu why are you looking at me in… such… a… waaayy……"

With those last words Ayeka fell asleep right there at the table.

"We got her Tenchi, now let's get her to the lab so I can run a scan on her. Our princess just isn't doing so well with all of that vomiting. We need to find out why she's so sick."

Tenchi hastily replied with a simple "Ok"

At the lab, Washu laid down Ayeka's body on the medical table, being very careful of her arm and leg. She ran a scan over her body and when it got to her abdomen it started beeping. Washu took a blood sample and then ran another scan over her abdomen that concentrates on the tissue and blood. Washu put the blood sample in a little slot in a mini-computer. Her eyes suddenly got very wide. 

"Well, it seems that Ayeka wasn't only attacked that night, she was also raped. It also appears that our princess is pregnant."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh… I think I'm getting the hang of writing a fic! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it took me soooo long to write the second chapter. I was just VERY busy with basketball. I promise that I will not be like most (well, probably all) authors who hardly ever or never update their stories. I will release a chapter every two days cause fanfiction.net is practically my life. But I must warn you, I will not be updating my story July 22- July 26 cause I will be attending the basketball team camp at California University of Pennsylvania. But I will update the story the Saturday before I leave. And I will update it the day after I get back. PLEASE review. I tried to make this chapter longer than the first one and I hope that it will please you. This fic will be a T/A pairing cause I think that Tenchi and Ayeka belong together. I do not hate Ryoko, because I think that she is really cool, but I am a major fan of Ayeka. So I must warn readers that this is a fic based on Tenchi and Ayeka. So…. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! The little box below is waiting!!! ^_^

A/N:  Not much different, mostly posted to avoid confusion.


	3. The operation

Disclaimer: same as before

A/N:  O.K, last chapter before I do my own.  As usual, all credit goes to Erisu.

Chapter 3: The operation

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shortly after Washu told Tenchi the news that the princess was pregnant, Ayeka awoke to find herself naked in a dark lab. Her violet eyes frantically looking around to see where she was she saw Tenchi with dried blood under his nose and Washu with her hover laptop out. Ayeka looked down at her body just as soon as she shivered and blushed to find out the reason for Tenchi's nosebleed.

"Miss Washu what is the meaning of this! I demand that you let me out of here at once!"

"Not yet Lady Ayeka, I need to have a talk with you. Tenchi you can stay."

Washu notices Tenchi trying to escape out of the lab, because he was afraid that once Washu was done with Ayeka she was going to go after him for some 'samples'. Washu pressed some buttons and the suction cups and gizmos surrounding Ayeka vanished, and she was back in her usual kimono.

"Ayeka, this may be hard to explain, but on the night that you were attacked... you were also raped. That's why you've been putting on weight and vomiting all the time. Who the attacker is I have no idea, but I can find out who it was by doing an operation on you and extracting a little bit of DNA from your developing child. Is that alright with you?"

Ayeka was speechless. Just moments ago she woke up into a dark lab, naked, with all these things attached to her, and now Washu's telling her she's pregnant? 

'No, this cannot be happening to me, I am first crown princess of Jurai, in a royal bloodline. These kinds of things do not happen to royalty. Why didn't Tenchi realize something was wrong when he first heard me scream? Why didn't Yosho come out to help me?'

"Ayeka, I need an answer now before the father of your child gets so far away that we can't even track him anymore. Please get out of your daydream now so that we can find out who this guy is!"

Upon hearing Washu scream, Ayeka jumped off of the table and started to cry and run out of the lab. 

'I don't need this! I must go back to Jurai and see a doctor so I can get this thing taken out of me before anyone finds out that I was raped by some backwater inhabitant!'

She suddenly halted when she felt strong arms go around her waist and hold her still. She fought as hard as she could, but Tenchi would not let go. After some time, she just went limp in his grip and started to sob. Tenchi turned her around and embraced her in a hug. She returned it with all her strength grasping onto him for dear life, crying hard into his chest. Tenchi stroked her hair and spoke soft words trying to soothe her and calm her down. He brought her over to Washu who was scolding herself for yelling at her when she felt this bad, being beaten and raped, it was all too much for the princess to handle along with all of her duties as first crown princess to the most powerful empire in the whole galaxy.

Ayeka straightened herself and dried away her tears as she let go of Tenchi.

"Alright, I'll do it. I want to find out whom that man was who raped me, and impregnated me. I will see to it that he will be punished severely for what he has done to me. But I will keep the child, even though at first I wanted to have an abortion. The more I think about it, the more this would cause more harm to my mental stamina. I just could not bear to kill my own child, before it has had the chance to live yet. Please do your best to find out who the 'father' is."

Washu looked at the princess with total awe. Never before had anyone let her do anything to them without any begging or blackmail, or even a deal. She was delighted.

'This is so great! Not only will I be able to help Ayeka, but I will also perform all the tests I need to on her while she's out cold! Oh I am the genius of the universe!' Washu thought to herself while having a very large grin appear on her face and stay plastered there.

"Oh thank you Ayeka! I will do my best to not harm you or your child. I already declare this operation a success! Now, we can actually do the operation now if you'd like, or you could eat first and then wait awhile until you get more relaxed."

"Thank you for your consideration Miss Washu, I would like to eat and relax first."

Just as Ayeka left, Washu motioned for Tenchi to come over close to her. Hesitantly, Tenchi made his way towards Washu.

"Umm, what do you want Washu?"

Washu just looked at him blankly with a very large mallet behind her back ready to strike him, for being so stupid and not remembering to call her Little Washu; with how many times she told him, he should have known by now.

Tenchi sweat dropped, "Sorry LITTLE Washu (Washu looked up at him with great interest and a great big grin), what do you want me for?"

"Well Tenchi, I think you should have a seat for this, please sit down on the table that Ayeka was just on."

Just as Tenchi hopped on the table, straps wrapped around him and tried to hold him down, but he was too quick for them and ran out of the lab screaming like a girl. Washu sighed.

'Drat I almost had him that time'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tenchi ran out of the lab and right into Ryoko who was waiting for him to come out so she could use her seductive charms on him. Her yellow feline eyes looked at Tenchi with utmost desire.

"Oh Tenchi there you are, where were you? I've been looking for you awhile. Come up to your room with me I have something to show you before dinner..."

"No thanks Ryoko I was just going to go to talk to grandpa before..."

"Everyone dinner is ready!" chimed Sasami's voice through the house.

Everyone gathered in the dining area just as usual, Yosho at the head of the table, to the right of him Ayeka and then Tenchi, next to Ryoko. Then it was Nobuyuki at the other head of the table, to the right of him Sasami, then Washu, and Kyione and Mihoshi were absent because of their duty to the Galaxy Police.

"My Sasami, this dinner is great!"

"Yeah good job kiddo!"

"This is the best Sasami! Can I please have another plate?"

Everyone just looked at Ayeka. She normally didn't even eat half a plate. Yet here she is about to eat her second plate.

"Ayeka are you alright? You've been acting weird lately, and I'm worried about you. I don't want to you to get sick sister!"

"Sasami I'm alright. Everyone I have an announcement to make. Apparently when I was attacked, I was also raped in the process, and I am pregnant. I have decided to keep the child, and after dinner Washu is going to do an operation that will extract some DNA from the child, and she will separate my DNA from the strand, and determine who the father is."

Everyone just looked at Ayeka wide eyed; all except Tenchi and Washu who knew about this.

"Way to go princess! You're finally not a virgin. So how does it feel?"

"Miss Ryoko please do not fool around with me right now, I don't need anything more to think about, and I certainly do not feel happy about my not being a virgin anymore. And do not think for a second that this means you get Tenchi!"

Ryoko looked down in disappointment and shame, but as soon as she lifted her head she took two chopsticks in hand and started to play around with them with her tongue in a rude manner and looked at Tenchi long and hard. Tenchi, realizing her intentions, looked down before a nosebleed could start.

After dinner was finished Washu led Ayeka into her lab, and got her ready for the operation. She handed Ayeka a paper gown with little crabs on it to get changed into. When Ayeka came out, Tenchi was standing there with something behind his back. He brought his hands around and gave Ayeka a small package. She took it and opened it to find a small bracelet.

"It was my mother's. I've had it ever since I was little, it was her favorite bracelet and after she died, I took it from her jewelry box so I could protect it from any harm. I want you to have it. You remind me of her so much."

Tears were filling Tenchi's eyes as he said those words about his mother. Ayeka took his quivering form into her arms and stopped his crying.

"Thank you Lord Tenchi. I will never forget this, and I will always wear this bracelet."

Tenchi just nodded at her as Washu came into the room ruining the special moment.

"Come Ayeka, we must get this done as soon as possible. This will take approximately 7 hours because of the hazards and the risks that are involved. Tenchi I suggest that you leave and get some rest. But if you want to I could bring you some blankets and a pillow if you wish to sleep here. The choice is yours."

"I think I will stay here until the operation is finished."

"Ok Tenchi, here you go."

Just then she summoned her hover laptop and punched a button. Three blankets, a little air mattress and a big fluffy crab pillow fell next to him. Then Washu took Ayeka's hand and led her into the operating room where Tenchi would worry about her for the next 7 hours...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey guys I'm sooooo sorry about the longest delay in history for you guys to wait for another chapter. I guess my little promise about a chapter every 2 days didn't work huh? Well I'm going to be very busy all year long as long as school is in. basketball season is over, winter track is starting this Tuesday, winter league basketball just started last week, and indoor soccer is starting in January. So I may not post another chapter for a long time. The next time may be Christmas vacation. My schedule is just soo busy, cause now I have to hold up for the first time ever, high honors! Yeah! Well, I hope you like this chapter... later

A/N:  Well, again, nothing really changed, just some errors in grammar that were bothering me.  Anyways, next chapter will be written solely by me, though I will tell you I was given a basic plot to follow, I am basically filling in the details and adding my own opinions and ideas to a lesser degree.  Hope you enjoy the continuation.  Next time, Tenchi's thoughts during the operation, the operation itself, and the lead-up to the big question, who is it that did all this to Ayeka?


	4. After the operation

Disclaimer:        I don't own the rights to Tenchi or I'd be rich and making an episode for fun rather than write this fic for fun.

A/N:     Yay!  This is my first chapter actually written by me and only me!  Credit still goes to Erisu of course.

Chapter 4

Tenchi arranged the bedding Washu had given him and tried to get comfortable.  As he laid down his thoughts drifted to everything that had happened in the last few weeks.  Only three weeks ago everything had been normal; Ayeka and Ryoko constantly fighting, tending to his shrine duties and swordsmanship training… everything _had been normal.  Then came the day of Ayeka's attack, he still felt incredibly guilty about it, he should have been able to get to her as soon as she screamed, but he had been too late.  Ever since her attack Ryoko had teased Ayeka less often, so they didn't fight very much anymore, and it never becomes physical.  He had worked it out with his grandfather so he only had sword practice once a week now and no longer had the shrine duties.  With all his free time, especially since he'd graduated high school a few months ago, he constantly tended to Ayeka.  He felt that after all she had been through, particularly considering what they had learned today, she needed a friend to help her and always be by her side.  Ryoko hadn't been very happy about all the attention he was giving Ayeka, but the only other person who could have stayed by her side was Sasami; who was too little to be of much help.  After explaining this to Ryoko and asking if she wanted to be the one helping Ayeka all day, she backed off.  Tenchi vowed to find the person who had attacked Ayeka and 'rip him a new one' before drifting off to sleep.  _

As he slept, Tenchi had a disturbing dream.  He found himself on the familiar path to the shrine.  He noticed a shadowy figure and decided to follow it.  As it went down the steps he saw Ayeka in the distance, the figure must have seen her too as it hid in the bushes.  Tenchi started to get a bad feeling about this unknown person and went to Ayeka to warn her away.  He started to worry when he realized she couldn't hear him, apparently all he could do was observe.  As Ayeka passed the figure's hiding place it jumped out and attacked her.  After she was unconscious and tied up the figure dragged her into the clearing where Tenchi did his sword fighting practice.  Tenchi followed and did all he could to stop this, but it was as if he were a ghost.  When they reached the practice area Tenchi had to run away, as far as he could, he knew what was about to happen and didn't want to witness it.  As he ran Tenchi heard a recurring scream of agony, he was surprised as it couldn't be Ayeka, she was mercifully unconscious; then he realized it was he who was screaming.  At this realization he awoke with a start in a cold sweat.  He'd been having this dream every night since Ayeka's attack, he hadn't told anyone about it because it scared him so much.  He didn't understand how he could have such a vivid dream about that incident when he wasn't even there, he'd have to have a mental connection with Ayeka similar to the one Washu and Ryoko shared to experience the dream he'd just had.  He dismissed that thought as impossible and decided he would talk to Washu about it when she was done.  After getting comfortable again Tenchi drifted off into a restless but mercifully dreamless sleep.

In the operating room, Washu was having some disturbing thoughts of her own.  When Ayeka had been attacked all of her security systems had gone down, preventing her from locating the princess and her attacker instantly.  She had discovered evidence of someone tampering with the controls in her lab after the attack, but the perpetrator had erased all trace of his presence, so she wasn't even able to get a visual record of him.  Someone able to do all these things had to have a power on par with Tenchi's _and have knowledge of her methods to boot.  To her knowledge, there was no one in the Universe alive that fit that description; although there were a few people that had the knowledge to foil her security systems, no one could have gotten into her lab without sufficient power.  Since only she and the family could enter her lab freely, she was quite confused how someone had gotten in without blowing up the door or leaving some other evidence of forced entry.  _

Washu pulled her train of thought back to the operation.  The longest and hardest part of this was locating an acceptable sample.  Even her advanced scanners took awhile to scan the entire fetus for DNA and evaluate the best sample that could safely be extracted without hindering the baby's natural growth.  Once the sample was located it wouldn't take more than a few minutes to finish the operation.  Then her scanners would work on that sample for eight or nine hours to separate the parents' DNA and identify the strands owner's.  She was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud beeping sound; the scanners had finally found an acceptable sample.  Washu took her Sub-Dermal Sampler and quickly extracted the DNA.  After double-checking to make sure she had the right sample, she put the DNA in her special DNA Analyzer.  They should all have the answer they were waiting for after breakfast tomorrow.  After cleaning up from the operation and putting Ayeka in a bed in the main part of her lab, Washu headed to bed herself.

In the lab, Tenchi was the first to wake up.  As he got up he noticed Ayeka in a normal bed.  Looking at her, she looked so peaceful and content as she slept, like nothing had changed in the past few weeks.  He sighed and went upstairs to get ready for the day; today they would find out who Ayeka's attacker was and he'd vowed to make him pay.  

Washu slowly woke up in her bedroom.  This was fairly unusual as she usually just fell asleep wherever she was when she became too exhausted to continue; but, although the operation last night had drained her, she had made sure to get good sleep for the upcoming excitement that was sure to come.  Getting out of bed she quickly got dressed and went to check on the DNA Analyzer.  As she'd expected, there was still an hour left to go so she went to check on Ayeka.  Checking her scanners she saw that nothing was wrong and decided to wake the princess up.

"Ayeka… it's time to get up, breakfast will be ready soon."  Ayeka stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Come on Ayeka, you need to wake up."  Still the princess wouldn't wake up.

Washu was starting to get annoyed.  She summoned a bucket of water and was about to dump it over the bed when Tenchi walked in.  Seeing what Washu was about to do, he tried to stop her.

"Washu!  What are you doing?"

"Well… I was just going to wake Ayeka up."

"With a bucket of water?  Why don't you let me do that, you can go help Sasami set the table for breakfast."

Dejectedly, Washu agreed and left the lab.  After Washu left, Tenchi just watched Ayeka sleep for a minute.  It was odd, but since this had all started, Tenchi found that it was easy to find some peace whenever he watched her sleep.  He realized it was getting late and decided to wake her up.  Gently shaking her shoulder, he spoke softly to her, trying to wake her up.

"Ayeka… It's time to get up.  Breakfast should be ready now."

Ayeka woke up rather suddenly to the sound of Tenchi's voice.  Opening her eyes, she wiped the sleep out of them, not quite believing what she saw.

"Lord… Lord Tenchi?  What are you doing here?"

"It's breakfast time silly, I was just waking you up.  Come on, let's get you to your room so you can get ready."

Tenchi got Ayeka's crutches for her and helped her off the bed.  They both blushed a little when he did this; she still had the crab paper gown on from the operation and it was quite thin.  Once Tenchi got her to her room he waited outside her door for her to get dressed.  When they both finally got to breakfast it was 6:15 and everyone had already finished their meals.  Fortunately, the food was still hot; so they both had a quick plate and helped Sasami clean up.  Once they were done cleaning up Tenchi looked at his watch.

"Oh no!  It's a quarter to seven!  If I don't hurry up I'll miss the bus."

Nobuyuki was coming down the stairs when he heard Tenchi.  He'd already called his son's school excusing him today; they would need everyone available to deal with the news they would receive today.

"Don't be ridiculous Tenchi, I already excused you from school, you need to be here today."

"You did?  Why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have gotten my school uniform on if I knew that."

"Sorry Tenchi, I forgot to tell you."

"That's O.K.  Thanks for letting me stay today."

"No problem, I'm even staying home today, there's no reason you couldn't."

"You are?  Great!  It's been awhile since you've had a day off.  After we get through this morning; if we aren't chasing anyone down, let's do something fun."

"I think that's a great idea Tenchi, we haven't done something fun with the whole family for awhile now."

As Nobuyuki sat down to eat some heated leftovers, Tenchi decided it was time to talk to Washu about his dream.  He knew he should probably see a psychologist, but Washu was the best option he had.  Besides, the results of the DNA test should be ready soon.

In the lab, Washu was watching her DNA Analyzer count down the seconds until the results were ready.  Just when the timer reached thirty seconds Tenchi walked in.  He looked a little upset, but then, wasn't everyone since all this had happened?

"Little Washu?  Do you know anything about psychology?  I've been having a very bad dream that's disturbed me since this whole 'incident' started and I guess I just need someone to talk to."

"Of course, I know plenty about psychology, I'm happy to help you Tenchi, what was your dream about?"

"Well… It's about the attack on Ayeka.  When the dream starts I see a blurry figure and decide to follow it.  As I follow it, it doesn't seem to notice me but it hides in the bushes off the path to the shrine.  While we're sitting there I see Ayeka in the distance.  Feeling uneasy about the whole situation I go and try to warn her away, but she acts like I'm not there.  When she gets to the hiding figure it jumps her and attacks her.  This is where the dream ended until recently.  When we found out she had been raped, the dream continued from this point.  The figure dragged Ayeka off to my sword practice area and I had to witness it… it was horrible and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

While Tenchi had been explaining his dream, the results of the test had come up.  Washu was, to say the least, surprised.  Once Tenchi was done explaining he was sobbing, but with his story Washu was able to put most of the pieces of the puzzle together.  She needed to do some tests on Tenchi to figure out the rest, but she already had an idea of what might be behind all this.

"Tenchi, why don't I run some tests on you, I think I may be able to find the origin of your dream and keep you from having it again.  I may have an idea why it's so vivid, but I want to confirm my theory before I tell you."

"O.K. Washu.  Thank you for helping me with this."

"It's no problem Tenchi, I have to repay your hospitality somehow, don't I?"

"That's not necessary Little Washu.  I'm happy you all are here, you guys don't have to 'repay' me for anything."

"Well Tenchi, I still feel obligated to at least help, now lets get started."

Washu hooked Tenchi up to one of her many machines and began her testing.  Soon they would all know who'd attacked Ayeka and she knew she would have to break it to the family gently.  She just hoped that Ayeka would be able to take the news well…

************************************************************************

A/N:     Well, that's the end of my first chapter written only by me!  Next time, we find out who Ayeka's attacker was if you can't already guess and much more to come.  Remember, I am always open to ideas, so please, email and review.


	5. Attacker revealed

Disclaimer:  I'm not making any money off this, I don't own Tenchi in any way, and besides, it'd be pointless to sue me, I already owe thousands for tuition and other college expenses.

A/N:  Get ready for the results of both tests, it might come as a surprise.  Oh yeah, can't forget, credit goes to Erisu.  Also, I would like to remind everyone that the first three chapters, though revised grammatically by me, were written by Erisu.  I agree about the little bit of out of character-ness but felt it was wrong to change his chapters that much and will try to keep everyone in-character in my chapters (4 and up).

************************************************************************

Although Tenchi was grateful that Washu was willing to help him out, he really wished she wouldn't always have her machines strip and restrain him just to run some tests.  Currently, he was suspended in the air with metallic tentacles similar to the ones she first used to test him so long ago.  He just hoped that these tests would solve his problem with the dreams and answer some of his questions; after all, how _could his dream be so vivid without him having been there?  Tenchi decided to just sit back and relax as the tests ran._

As the tests were running, Washu was trying to figure out how to break the news to the family; especially Tenchi and Ayeka, they in particular wouldn't take this very well.  Although the tests she was running were mostly just so she could stall for time, she needed to run them to find out who the perpetrator was as she really didn't know who had done this.  When all the tests she could possibly run were done she hadn't learned very much new information.  All she knew for sure was that her suspicions were correct.  She decided she might as well tell Tenchi first, apart from the family, and the same for Ayeka.  Bringing up her computer, she released Tenchi from his restraints and let him get dressed.

"Tenchi, I'm afraid I wasn't able to help you with your dream, but I do know who the person that attacked Ayeka was now."

"Thank you for trying anyway Washu, why don't we wait for the whole family for the other news though, O.K.?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea Tenchi, you'll want to hear this in private."

Tenchi was quite puzzled by this.  "Why would I want to hear this in private Washu?"

"Because my news is very bad.  You see… the person who attacked Ayeka was you Tenchi."

"WHAT!!!  THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!  I DON'T BELIVE IT, STOP KIDDING AROUND WASHU!!"

"I know it's hard to believe Tenchi, but think for a moment, do you remember what you were doing just before the attack?"

"Of cour…, oh my god, no I don't, but how is that possible?"

"No offense was intended Tenchi, but I had to run some tests to be sure.  You were mind controlled by a genetically engineered virus specifically targeted to your DNA.  There were still some traces of it left in your body, but I removed them and created an anti-virus for it that your body will make from now on; you can't be controlled like that again."

"But how… how did a virus do that to me… and how did I get it?"  As what he had involuntarily done began to sink in Tenchi was staring to break down.

"I think the virus modified your brain to generate a telepathic link that could control you for a short time.  It was probably in the water or air, I'll have to scan the rest of the family to make sure something like this doesn't happen to anyone else."  Washu noticed that Tenchi was starting to break down and tried to comfort him.  "Tenchi… this wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself."

Tenchi was sobbing now, he understood how his dream could be so vivid, he didn't share any kind of telepathic link with Ayeka, he _had been there, _he_ was the one that had done all that to her.  "You don't understand Washu, this was my fault, and I should have been able to control myself.  Now, no one can ever trust me again, I… I'm a monster!"_

"No Tenchi!  This isn't your fault, it's more mine than it is yours, I may not know exactly who did this, but I'm sure whoever it is had to be one of my colleagues or pupils, there are very few people that could engineer a virus like this.  My security should have been better too, I'm responsible for protecting this home and I failed."

"You are not the person responsible for protecting this family Washu.  I am, and I not only failed, I even attacked one of my guests… one of my friends.  I realize I was controlled, but I don't think I can forgive myself."

"Dammit Tenchi.  This isn't your fault."

"Washu, I need some time alone to think, please don't tell the others about this yet, I need to be the one to tell Ayeka, and I don't want the rest of the family to know until after she does O.K.?  Just try to figure out who created the virus until then."

"O.K. Tenchi, I'll respect your wishes."

Tenchi left Washu's lab and headed strait to his room.  On his way up Ryoko came up behind him and grabbed him in her usual good morning hug.  Although he didn't exactly hate her hugs, he didn't appreciate the way she always came out of nowhere without any warning.  This time she'd also chosen the worst possible time to surprise him, he'd already had a bad enough surprise earlier.

"RYOKO!  GET OFF ME, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ryoko was more than a little surprised.  Although Tenchi usually resisted her hugs a little, he had never yelled at her like that.  She responded in a meek voice.  "I… I'm sorry Tenchi, I didn't mean to make you mad."

Realizing he'd let his problems get the best of him, Tenchi calmed down a little.  "I'm sorry Ryoko, I guess I'm just not in a very good mood right now and, quite frankly, I don't really like it when you surprise me like that."

"I didn't realize that Tenchi, I'm sorry.  I'll try to stop surprising you like that if you want."

"I would appreciate that very much Ryoko.  Right now I need to go think though, so I'll see you later, O.K.?"

"O.K. Tenchi, I'll see you later."

Tenchi just continued up the stairs and went into his room.  After he closed the door, he sat on his bed to think.  For a long time he just thought about how he was going to explain this to Ayeka.  He couldn't just come right out and say that _he_ was the father of her child; he needed to find a way to explain this to her so that she wouldn't kill him before he could explain.  Unfortunately, Tenchi knew that there was really no beating around the bush with this; he'd just have to explain how he was mind controlled first.  He also knew that Ayeka would probably never trust him again, and he felt that was the worst part of this, except that she was hurt and violated, of course.  Just thinking that brought tears to Tenchi's eyes, he couldn't bear that he was the one that had hurt Ayeka so much.  Tenchi also realized that he needed to find a place he could talk to Ayeka without her becoming too scared because they'd be alone; that left out the woods, any bedrooms or other enclosed spaces and pretty much anywhere he could think of.  He ended up deciding that taking a walk around the lake would be his best bet, after all, she wouldn't be enclosed in the forest and would at least still be in clear view of the house.  Tenchi reigned in his emotions and prepared himself for his talk with Ayeka.  As soon as he was sure all traces of his tears were gone he got up and went in search of her.  After searching the entire house he found her at her favorite spot, her garden.

"Ayeka, can I talk to you?"

"Of course Tenchi.  Is it about the test results?"

"Yes, but can we take a walk around the lake while we talk?"

Ayeka was delighted Tenchi had asked her on a walk, even with the impending news she was expecting, but then she realized how difficult it would be with her crutches; although she could limp around well enough to water her garden, she was sure she couldn't make it on a long walk without aid.

"I'd love to Tenchi, but I don't think I can do it with my crutches."

Even with the horrible news he had weighing him down, Tenchi still blushed a little as he thought of a solution.

"Well, I could support you if you like.  I'd really like to talk in private."

Ayeka also blushed at his idea and was surprised as well.  Although Tenchi was nice to all the girls, he usually tried to avoid prolonged physical contact.

"O.K. Tenchi, I think that would work."

Tenchi cracked a small smile as he put his arm around Ayeka's shoulder to support her.  He was happy to help of course, but he usually wasn't really able to be close to Ayeka as often as he was with Ryoko (because of her hugs/death grips) and oddly, he missed the few times he had.  Tenchi was also treasuring this time with her because he was sure that after he told her the news he would probably never see her again, let alone be close to her.  As they started off on their walk they created a comfortable rhythm to easily glide along.  After they were a fair ways from the house and he felt that not even Ryoko would be able to hear them Tenchi finally built up the courage to start this dreaded conversation.

"Ayeka, before I tell you the results of the test, would it be alright if we talk about something else?"

Although she was a little surprised that Tenchi didn't want to get strait to the point Ayeka relished each moment she could spend with Tenchi and didn't mind.

"Um… sure Tenchi."

Tenchi took a deep breath and began his explanation.  "O.K., well, I talked to Washu today before we got the results of your test.  You see, I've been having a very vivid nightmare about your attack since that day and it's been driving me crazy, I saw everything that happened to you before we found you.  After I told Washu about the dream she agreed to do some tests on me.  She found and removed traces of a virus specifically targeted to me, she also modified my body so it automatically creates antibodies to target that virus."

"Do you know what that virus was made to do?  Is that why you've been having nightmares?"

"Unfortunately, that virus is responsible for the dreams only indirectly.  You see, the purpose of that virus was to create a telepathic link in my brain that could control me for a short while."

"I don't understand what you mean, did the telepathic link feed you those dreams somehow?"

Tenchi was holding back tears as he could no longer hold the truth from Ayeka.  "No Ayeka… my dream was so vivid because… because I was there.  The telepathic link was able to control my body for several minutes… and in that time… it made me attack you."  Tenchi had stopped and was kneeling on the ground sobbing now.  "I… I'm… I am the one who attacked you Ayeka, I can never forgive myself, and I don't expect you to either.  I wouldn't blame you if you kill me where I stand."

Ayeka, to say the very least, was in turmoil.  She now knew that the baby she carried was from no stranger, but from the man she loved; however, the conception of this baby was by no means by mutual agreement, and he had been mind controlled to boot.  After Tenchi had revealed that he was the attacker physically, she had some short flashbacks from when she regained consciousness for a few seconds after he'd tied her up.  Although she knew it wasn't really Tenchi that had attacked her, she was a little bit scared of him now.  But then what Tenchi had just said sunk in as she saw him sobbing at her feet.  As much as her mind told her to be afraid of Tenchi, her heart just wouldn't allow it, especially with him sobbing there.  She knelt down and took him in her arms, guiding him to her shoulder.

"Tenchi, I know that wasn't you, I don't blame you."

"How can you not blame me, I'm supposed to protect you, and look what I've done."

"That wasn't you Tenchi, I know that, I forgive you, please forgive yourself.  In the past few weeks you've shown me what kind of person you are; caring, nurturing, kind, you're all those things, not the monster that controlled you for those few minutes."

Tenchi slowly stopped sobbing and backed away enough to look into Ayeka's eyes.  He could hardly believe how easily she forgave him; or how much she must care for him to be trying to ease his pain right now rather than vent her own.  Looking into her eyes he saw pain, yes, but it wasn't only for herself, she was actually feeling pain from him blaming himself.  At that moment he decided he would do all he could to spare her from any pain, especially pain caused by him.

"Thank you Ayeka, I guess I needed to hear that.  O.K., I'll forgive myself… for you.  But please, I don't want the rest of the family to know about this yet, I don't think I'm ready to tell them."

"Alright Tenchi, we can keep it between ourselves and Washu for now, but eventually we will have to tell them."

"I know Ayeka, I just am not ready yet, especially for my dad's reaction, I just hope he's mature enough not to pull the same thing he did when Ryo-ohki hatched.  Would you like to go back now?  It is getting late and Sasami would be mad if we missed dinner."

"O.K. Tenchi, lets go back and have dinner, we can talk more in the morning."

Tenchi again supported Ayeka, although he was in too contemplative a mood to blush this time, and they started back to the house.  Perhaps not tonight, but soon, the whole family would know what had happened and hopefully they would also find out who was responsible.

************************************************************************

A/N:  Well, that's the end of this chapter, I hope you were surprised and pleased with the way I handled it.  In the next chapter, Tenchi will work up the resolve to reveal his secret to the rest of his family and the real villain will be introducd.  I'm open to suggestions for this villain, but if you want a crossover, I'm afraid the only other anime I've watched enough of is DBZ, and even then I've not seen a ton of episodes.  Don't forget to review or email me please.  (:


	6. Revelation to the Family

Disclaimer:  I don't own Tenchi Muyo, if I did, I would be able to talk Japanese and probably not writing this in English, besides holding power over millions of fans by _still not releasing the 3rd OVA._

A/N:  Last time we found out Tenchi was mind controlled into being the one that attacked Ayeka.  He came to terms with Ayeka, but has yet to reveal this secret to the rest of the family.

************************************************************************

Sasami was getting worried; she had served dinner an hour ago and Tenchi and Ayeka still weren't back.  She knew that Tenchi had probably found out who had attacked her sister and wanted to tell her in private, but she didn't think it would take this long.  She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening.  Tenchi called out a greeting from the entryway.

"Is anyone around, sorry we're late for dinner!"

"I'm in the kitchen Tenchi, yours and Ayeka's dinner are both in the oven!"

Tenchi helped Ayeka to the kitchen.  "Thanks a lot Sasami, I'm starving."

Sasami brought back two hot plates of food, which were quickly eaten by the two starving people.  Tenchi helped Sasami clean up while Ayeka went upstairs to get ready for bed.  As they were cleaning Sasami remembered what she'd been thinking earlier and asked Tenchi what he had talked to Ayeka about.

"Tenchi, do you know who the person that attacked Ayeka is now?"

Tenchi stiffened a little when Sasami asked her question.  "Yes Sasami, but I won't tell you who it is right now, you'll have to wait till later."

Sasami was a little disappointed; she didn't like being left out of the loop, but she didn't press the issue.  She and Tenchi quickly finished the clean up and headed upstairs to go to bed.  She could tell that something was bothering Tenchi as they went upstairs, it probably had something to do with the attacker.  Sasami quickly thought of a way to cheer him up.

"Tenchi, would it be all right if me and Ayeka slept in your room tonight?  If you told her who the attacker was I don't think she or I will be getting very good sleep tonight, but we might sleep better in your room."

Tenchi was a little surprised by Sasami's suggestion.  Although Sasami and Washu had both slept in his room a few times, he'd never allowed Ayeka or Ryoko to sleep in his room because of the problems it could cause.  He decided to make an exception this time though because he knew that Sasami was right and also because he was sure he'd sleep better with Ayeka nearby so he could check on her more easily.

"Well, O.K. Sasami, I guess it would be all right.  You and I will sleep on futons though, O.K.?  Now that we know that Ayeka is pregnant I think she should start sleeping on a bed anyway."

Tenchi and Sasami went to their own rooms and got ready for bed.  Sasami wasn't sure how her sister would react to the invitation to Tenchi's room, but with a little coaxing she was sure Ayeka would come.  When she entered her room she saw her sister was already in her futon trying to sleep, it was obvious that sleep would be a long time coming tonight though; she just hoped sleeping in Tenchi's room really would work.  Sasami approached Ayeka after she'd gotten ready for bed.

"Ayeka, are you still awake?"

"Yes Sasami, do you need a story tonight?"

"No, it's just that I asked Tenchi if we could sleep in his room tonight because I doubt either of us will get much sleep otherwise with the news you must have received today."

Ayeka blushed at the thought of sleeping in Tenchi's room, even if it were a separate bed.  Fortunately, Sasami didn't see the blush because it was dark, so she couldn't tease her.  Ayeka had already resigned herself to a sleepless night, but the thought of sleeping in Tenchi's room _was_ comforting…

"Did he say it was alright?"

"Of course, he wants you to take the bed though."

Sasami knew her sister would be embarrassed to sleep in Tenchi's bed, but she hoped Ayeka wouldn't make a big deal about it; she agreed with Tenchi that Ayeka should have something softer to sleep on now.

Ayeka was even more embarrassed by the thought of not only sleeping in Tenchi's room, but also in his bed.  She knew Tenchi was concerned about her but she didn't want to inconvenience him.

"I don't know about that Sasami, we'll discuss it when we get there, alright?"

Sasami had expected her sister to be stubborn, but she was sure Tenchi would be rather adamant considering her condition.

"OK Ayeka, we'll discuss it with Tenchi."

Meanwhile…

Tenchi had just finished getting into some PJ's and decided it was time to set up the futons.  He went to his closet and pulled out the two that Washu and Sasami usually used.  He always insisted that they take his bed, but they rarely accepted.  This made him think of Ayeka's reaction; he was sure she would refuse the bed, but he was determined that she take it and he wasn't about to change his mind.  As Tenchi was waiting for the two princesses his worst fear was realized, he heard the distinct sound of Ryoko teleporting into his room.  She immediately wrapped her arms around him in one of her hugs.  Sometimes he wondered if she had taken lessons from Misaki.

"Tenchiiii, where were you all day, hmmm?"

"Can't… breathe…"

Ryoko realized she was holding Tenchi a little too tightly and loosened her grip.  Then she noticed the two futons he had set up.  She knew that he never allowed her or Ayeka to stay in his room because of the potential for violence, he had said as much, but it still hurt that he let anyone else sleep in his room.  For a moment jealousy seized her, even though she knew Sasami wouldn't take Tenchi from her, you never knew what to expect from the 'great' Washu.

"Tenchi, why are you letting Sasami and Washu sleep in your room _again?_  It's not fair that I can't sleep in here too."

"Actually it's Sasami and Ayeka that are sleeping over…"

Tenchi realized his mistake right after the words came out of his mouth.  'Oh crap!!!  Ryoko is NOT going to take this very well.'  He tried to come up with some way to appease her, but nothing came to mind.

"WHAT?!!!  Why are you letting that bitch stay in here when you still won't let me stay?!!!   I want an explanation now!"

Although originally Tenchi had no idea how he would appease Ryoko, as soon as she called Ayeka a bitch Tenchi didn't really care.  He didn't know why he suddenly felt so strongly about one of them calling the other names, after all, he usually stayed back whenever they fought before, but this time Ryoko had hit something deep inside him and he was angry beyond reason.

"How dare you call Ayeka that?!  The only reason she's staying in here is because she's pregnant and until dad buys her a bed or Washu makes one, mine is the only one she can use!  Besides which she's still pretty upset that she was attacked!   If anyone here is a bitch then it's you!  You're always starting fights with Ayeka and practically trying to rape me!  You think the others are freeloaders but you don't even help around the house, let alone pay rent!  If you want to stay here I suggest you get out of my sight and consider what I said."

Even through her initial anger Ryoko could hear the hurt in Tenchi's voice as he yelled at her.  She had only called Ayeka a bitch, it wasn't even close to the worst she had ever called her rival before, but for some reason it had ignited anger in Tenchi she had never seen before, and the implications of his anger scared her, a lot.  The only reason she could see that Tenchi would get so angry at her for something so simple was if… NO!  There must be another explanation, he couldn't love Ayeka, there was no way!  But the evidence was plain before her, he may not have said he loved her, but actions speak much louder than words, don't they?  Once he finished his tirade she decided to take his advice, at least as far as disappearing went.

Once Tenchi had finished his rant, he went back over what he had said and was shocked.  He had _never_ yelled at any of the girls before, certainly not that viscously.  He realized that he had probably lost his temper because of all the stress he'd had to deal with today, but that was still no excuse, he needed to find Ryoko to apologize to her before she did something drastic.  As he opened his door to go find Ryoko he found Ayeka and Sasami standing there.

"Oh, uh… hi.  I'll be right back, but I need to find Ryoko to apologize to her.  You don't have to wait up for me but I should be back soon."

Ayeka didn't quite know how to take Tenchi going to apologize to Ryoko, let alone what he had been yelling.  On the one hand, she was happy he had stood up for her for once, but at the same time, his uncharacteristic shouting, even if it was at Ryoko, kind of scared her.  But no matter her rivalry with Ryoko, she agreed that Tenchi definitely did need to apologize to her.

"Do you want us to go back to our room?  I'm sure it would help settle things with Ryoko."

"That's not necessary Ayeka, although what I said to Ryoko was out of anger, I still think that you should be sleeping in a bed from now on, OK?  Hopefully Washu can make one for you soon."

"OK Tenchi, if that's what you think is best."

"It is, I'll try to be back soon."

With that Tenchi began his search for Ryoko.  Although he doubted she would be in any of her usual places he still checked her room, the rafter, the roof and the rest of the house, but he still hadn't found her.  Not that surprised he realized that she was probably somewhere outside, most likely her cave.  He couldn't just go out in his PJs so he went back to his room to get changed.

"Tenchi?  You're back already?  Is Ryoko OK now?"

"I just need to change, she's not in the house so she's probably somewhere outside."  Tenchi saw Ayeka start to get out of his bed in preparation to leave his room.  "Now you stay there, I'll just take my clothes to the bathroom to change."

"Oh, OK Tenchi."  

Tenchi quickly got what he needed and went to the bathroom.  When he was finished changing he left the house at a jog and started calling out Ryoko's name when he entered the woods.  When he was almost to the cave he saw an orange light coming from the entrance and knew where Ryoko was.  He picked up his pace and ran to Ryoko, whom he found sobbing in the fetal position.  Feeling even more ashamed for doing this to her he slowly approached her and spoke quietly to her.

"Ryoko… I am very, VERY sorry that I yelled at you and called you those… names.  Please let me explain, I just had a very stressful day and when you came in I guess it was the proverbial straw the broke the camel's back."

Ryoko only barely registered what Tenchi said, still convinced that Tenchi was in love with Ayeka, and she was heartbroken over it.  She did have to wonder what could have given Tenchi so much stress that he yelled at her like that though; sure, he usually got annoyed whenever she hugged him, but even then he had never yelled at her.  Since Tenchi was here she was beginning to wonder if she had read his reaction correctly and though she wasn't sure she could forgive him just yet she was willing to hear him out.  She slowly stopped sobbing; though there were still a few tears running down her cheeks, and sat up.

"What… what was so stressful about today Tenchi?"  

Ryoko did realize that finding out who Ayeka's attacker was would be stressful to him, he did care about everyone in his household after all, but it shouldn't have stressed him as much as it had seemed to.  She started having doubts again as she thought that the only reason he would be so stressed would be because he did indeed love Ayeka.

"It's because you love her… isn't it Tenchi?"

This caught Tenchi completely off guard.  It was obvious Ryoko was talking about Ayeka, but where had she gotten the idea that he loved her?  He cared about everyone in his new family of course, but he was sure that wasn't the type of love Ryoko meant.  When he looked at it through Ryoko's eyes he could see where she might get that impression though; ever since the attack he had made an effort to help Ayeka out however he could, he had slept in the lab during her operation, and she might even have seen him take a walk with her today.  When he said that Ayeka would be sleeping in his room tonight it must have been the last straw for Ryoko, especially considering his reaction to calling Ayeka a name.  He was sure he would do the same thing for any of the girls if they had gone through something so horrible, wouldn't he?  He still wasn't sure if he felt that way about any of the girls, though it was hard to tell so easily with Ryoko and Ayeka.  None the less, he wasn't going to make a decision like that this second and he knew that the only way to clear things up with Ryoko would be to tell her what he had learned today.  He had wanted to explain it to the rest of the family all at once so he wouldn't have to go through this a third time, but he also didn't want to see Ryoko so forlorn.

"I do care for her Ryoko, just as I care for all of you.  I can't really say that I am _in_ love with any of you right now.  It really was a very stressful day for me today, it had to do with something I found out about concerning Ayeka's attack."

Although she was happy Tenchi hadn't confessed he was in love with Ayeka, Ryoko still had some lingering doubts, considering his actions; after all, what else could be so stressful to him about the attack on Ayeka?

"What did you find out Tenchi?"

"Well, first of all, let me tell you that since the attack I've been having a vivid nightmare about the attack, I saw everything that happened.  I approached Washu about it this morning and she ran some tests on me to see if she could help.  What she found out is that I had contracted a genetically engineered virus targeted only for me that was able to take control of me for a few minutes before it's effectiveness was diminished."

Ryoko most definitely did not like where this was leading.  Sure, she could sympathize with being controlled against your will, but his reaction was starting to make more sense if she was right about what happened while he was controlled.  Even if he wasn't in love with Ayeka, she would soon be under tremendous stress, and it was all because of him.  She thought about how much she hated what Kagato had made her do to all those innocent people, and then thought about Tenchi.  He was the most kind hearted person she knew, which was part of the reason why she loved him; after being forced to do what he did to someone he at least considers a friend he must not have known how to handle it.  When she started yelling at him he must have finally found something to lash out at.  She interrupted Tenchi before he had to say what she knew he most definitely did not want to.

"Tenchi, I think I understand now.  It's because of that virus that Ayeka's pregnant, isn't it?"

Tenchi was a bit surprised that he was interrupted.  He was also surprised by Ryoko's perceptiveness, he had never really thought about her as anything much more than a horny space pirate; yet, here she was actually being serious and not making any advances on him at all.  She had even been able to figure out what had happened without him having to explain it, for which he was very grateful.

"Yes, that's right Ryoko.  You see, when you came in my room earlier and then insulted Ayeka again I lost all reasoning.  I've been trying to make sure she's all right ever since she got hurt, but with what I found out today I guess I feel a little over-protective.  I'm really very sorry I hurt you Ryoko, I never meant to."

"I know Tenchi, I guess I did over-react a little though.  I understand why you reacted the way you did now, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's OK Ryoko, I should have told you before I went to bed, it's just that Sasami asked as we were all going to bed and I didn't know where you were."

"That's OK, It's not like I'm your keeper or something.  By the way, when are you going to explain this to everyone else, they need to know too you know."

"Yes… I know.  I'll probably tell them all at breakfast tomorrow.  Goodnight Ryoko, I really need to get to bed."

"Goodnight Tenchi."

Tenchi hurried back to the house and changed in the bathroom again.  He was glad he had straitened out things with Ryoko, but right now he really needed to get some sleep.  He walked into his room quietly and put his clothes back away before stepping over to the futon he'd sleep in tonight.  Both princesses were already asleep and he just watched them for a minute.  Ayeka's breathing was slow and steady and she seemed almost perfectly content.  Tenchi was glad she had gotten over her initial nervousness and was able to get some good sleep tonight.  Tenchi caught himself staring at her and looked at Sasami.  She was also asleep, but she was moving around in her futon, it seemed like she was having a nightmare.  He could just barely make out some of the things she said.

"Ayeka… no… you.. Can't die…no… Tenchi… do something…"

Tenchi was a little worried about what she was saying, after all, she did have some sort of relationship with a goddess and she had had some rather detailed nightmares before, usually some part of them had come true sometime after she had them.  Tenchi decided to wake her up so she might be able to get some more restful sleep after she calmed down.  He moved over to her and shook her lightly.

"Sasami… wake up, it's just a bad dream."

Sasami woke up with a start, and, seeing Tenchi over her she enveloped him in a huge hug.  She was crying a little as she relayed her dream to Tenchi.

"It was horrible Tenchi, I saw Ayeka die with everyone else just standing there, I tried to make you stop the bad man from hurting her, but you wouldn't move.  Why wouldn't you try to save her?  Why?"

Tenchi was a little disturbed as he listened to Sasami relate her dream to him.  He hugged her and tried to comfort her, telling her it was only a dream, but at the same time he wondered just how much of this dream would come to be.  He hoped that Sasami was just having a real nightmare for once rather than some sort of premonition.  Sasami's crying and retelling of her dream must have woken Ayeka because he felt her hand on his shoulder as she kneeled next to him so she could comfort Sasami.

"Did you have another nightmare Sasami?"

Seeing her sister Sasami immediately went over to her and hugged her fiercely.

"Yes… I saw you die.  There was a bad man and he just kept shocking you until you fell to the floor.  Everyone else was just standing there and they wouldn't do anything!  It was horrible!"

"Shhh… it's OK now, it was only a dream.  I'm sure that everyone would never just stand there and watch one of us die, it was just a bad dream.  Shhh…"

Ayeka had seen Sasami through many nightmares before and seen how so many of them came partly true.  She was a little bit disturbed herself, but really, it was only a nightmare this time, right?  Ayeka decided not to dwell on it and just comforted her sister until she finally calmed down.

"Let's all go to sleep now, we've disturbed Tenchi's rest enough as it is."

"No, that's OK Ayeka, I was happy to help with Sasami."

"That's not all I was talking about Tenchi, if we hadn't slept over than Ryoko wouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"That's OK Ayeka, I told Ryoko about the attacker, so she understands why I was under so much stress now.  I think she even understands me letting you sleep in here.  For now, let's all just get to sleep."

"Oh, OK Tenchi.  Goodnight.  Goodnight Sasami."

"Goodnight Ayeka, Sasami."

"Goodnight Tenchi.  Goodnight Ayeka."

Finally, all three occupants of the young prince's room fell asleep.  While the youngest of them was finally able to get some restful sleep, the other two weren't do lucky.  Tenchi dreamed of telling everyone else what he had learned that day.  After finally finishing his entire explanation everyone cried out for his execution, but worst of all, Ayeka agreed.  Meanwhile, Ayeka was dreaming about the attack, which oddly enough, was the first time she had done so.  She saw everything now, her walking around, then being knocked unconscious, and though she had only caught glimpses of the worst part of the attack as she drifted in and out of consciousness her imagination was more than up to the task of filling in the blanks.  At about 4 in the morning, a scant six hours after they had finally gotten to sleep, both Tenchi and Ayeka finally awoke from their horrible dreams.

"Tenchi!"

"Ayeka!"

Although Tenchi had just woken up from a nightmare, and one concerning Ayeka no less, he pushed that aside as he rushed to Ayeka's side.  He saw she was awake, but she was crying into a pillow and turned away from him.  He sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her up into a hug.  He stroked his fingers through her silky hair as he tried to soothe her.

"Shhh… Ayeka, it was only a dream, it's OK now… I'm here.  It's OK… Shhh…  It'll be all right, I'm right here, you don't need to worry."

Eventually Ayeka calmed down and came to her senses.  For a moment she relished the feeling of just being in Tenchi's embrace, but then pulled reluctantly away.  Even with the dream she had just had she still wasn't afraid of Tenchi, she knew he would never do anything like that if he were in control of himself.

"Thank you Tenchi.  It's just… I had a dream that must have been quite similar to the one you told me about."

"You mean you dreamed about the attack?  I'm sorry Ayeka, I can never say that enough times, but I am sorry."

"I know Tenchi, I told you I forgive you already.  Umm… Tenchi?  Why did you call out my name when you woke up?"

"Because I had a bad dream too.  I dreamed about telling everyone what I learned about my role in the attack and they all turned on me.  You… you even ordered my execution."

"I would never do that Tenchi, I told you, I know that wasn't really you that attacked me."

"I know Ayeka, it was only a dream.  Well, I don't think I'll be getting any more sleep, I'm going to get dressed go and for a walk to clear my head."

Ayeka was still concerned about still concerned about Tenchi because of his dream.  She wasn't sure if he would agree, but she decided to ask anyways, after all, she could stand to clear her head too.

"Tenchi…?  Would you mind if I went with you?  I… I'd like to clear my head too."

Tenchi was a little surprised, Ayeka was always too shy to ask to do much of anything with him, but he had no problem with the idea.  Now that he thought about it, it would be nice to take a walk with her and not have anything hanging over his head like he did yesterday.

"That would be fine.  I'll take my clothes and change in the bathroom again, can you get to your room on your own?"

"Yes, thank you Tenchi.  I'll meet you downstairs, OK?"

"OK Ayeka, see you downstairs."

Both of them quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.  As they left on their walk both were blushing again as Tenchi put his arm around Ayeka's waist to support her.  Eventually their embarrassment wore off and they were able to have a normal conversation.  

"Ayeka?"

"Yes Tenchi?"

"Umm… how do I put this?  Why do you think someone would make me… attack you?  I've been trying to figure it out, but if someone wanted to hurt you then why did they make me… do the other part of the attack too?"

Ayeka had also been thinking about that ever since Tenchi had told her that he was the attacker.  In a way it made since, a child from them would be very powerful, but she had to admit that a child from Tenchi and Ryoko would be even more powerful.  She blushed a little as she answered Tenchi.

"The only reason I can think of is because my… our child will be very powerful.  The only flaw with that logic is that a child from you and Ryoko would probably be even more powerful."

"I guess that makes since, except for the part about Ryoko.  I guess we'll have to talk to Washu about that, maybe she can tell us once she finds out who it is that controlled me."

Ayeka had been thinking about something else as well, though she was hesitant to bring it up now.  She had already decided that she would keep the baby even before she knew it was Tenchi's, but now that she knew he was the father all sorts of complicated issues would come up if she were to go back to Jurai.  It would have been bad enough if she brought back a bastard child, but since it was Tenchi's they knew who the father was and if they weren't married her father would be outraged.  If her father found out about the attack even if they were married she shuddered to think at what he would do.  No matter how much this all scared her though, she needed to talk to Tenchi about it.

"Tenchi, we need to talk about the baby.  What… are your intentions?"

Tenchi had been somewhat dreading this particular conversation.  He had already decided that he would be there for the baby as long as he could, but he knew, especially since Ayeka was a princess, that the issue of marriage would come up.  He really wasn't sure what to do, he did care for Ayeka, but he still wasn't ready for his heart to choose who he was in love with.  Although she hadn't come outright and told him to make a choice he understood her need to know what he intended to do about the situation he'd been forced into.

"I… don't exactly know Ayeka.  I've already decided that I would be there for the baby as long as I'm able, but I still don't know who I'm in love with.  I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to be in a loveless marriage, the only thing I can promise is that I will try to make a decision soon, but that's not something that's easy to decide, it's a life choice."

"I… understand Tenchi.  I don't want to force you to choose and I don't want to be trapped in a loveless marriage either.  I've had to deal with enough suitors with false intentions to know that.  You're the first person I've met that ever really treated me as a person, not a princess, that's part of the reason why I… love you Tenchi.  I know that it may not seem like it with all the fights Ryoko and I have had, but I really do."

"I think I've known ever since I carried you home on my back that one day, I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings before, it was all just such a shock with Ryoko coming from the cave, and then when you and Sasami came, and then Mihoshi at the hot springs.  It turned my world upside down.  Besides all of you being from outer space I had never really talked to girls before, and then you and Ryoko were suddenly fighting over me, it was really confusing.  No matter what I decide though, I want you to know that you can always count on me, I'm not going to make anyone leave after I decide either, at the very least you're all my friends."

"I appreciate that Tenchi, but let's talk about something else, now I'm starting to stress out.  Besides, it's almost breakfast time so we should head back."

"Wow, we've been out here for almost three hours.  You're right though, we better head back."

Tenchi and Ayeka began discussing lighter topics as they headed back home.  At the house the only person up so far was Sasami.  She had woken up without either Ayeka or Tenchi there with her, but she wasn't worried, they could take care of themselves.  She had decided to make Ayeka's favorite this morning and she was nearly done when her sister and Tenchi finally got back.

"Oh.  There you two are, can you get everyone else, breakfast is almost ready."

"Sure Sasami, Ayeka, you sit down, I'll go get everyone."

"OK Tenchi."

Tenchi went around the house and got everyone to the table.  The last person he had to get was his dad.  When he knocked on his father's door he was told to come in.  Nobuyuki was practically glaring at him when he came in.

"Close the door Tenchi, we need to have a talk."

"OK dad, this is about me yelling at Ryoko last night, isn't it?"

"Yes.  Not only did you yell loud enough to wake everyone in the house, but you were also very cruel in what you said to her."

"I know dad, I already talked to her and apologized.  If you can wait until we're all at the table I can explain better why I snapped."

"Well, since you did apologize to her already I suppose I can wait, lets go eat."

Tenchi and his father were the last to arrive for breakfast; even Washu was at the table.  Nobuyuki took the head of the table while Tenchi took a seat between Ryoko and Ayeka.  For once, he wasn't afraid of a fight breaking out, as he knew they both knew how important his announcement was.  Everyone had a nice peaceful breakfast uninterrupted by fights or explosions.  After the family was done eating Tenchi stood up to make his announcement.

"Everyone, I have something I have to tell you, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu already know, but I need to tell you too.  Washu ran some tests on me and discovered a virus that targeted only me.  We still don't know who created it, but what it did was take over my brain for a few minutes and allowed some sort of telepathic waves or something to control me.  During the time I was controlled I was forced into being the one that attacked Ayeka.  I really don't want to discuss this anymore right now, so please don't ask any questions."

"Actually Tenchi, I have one thing to add."

"What's that Washu?"

"We do know who the perpetrator is now, after running many scans on the virus I was able to find a pattern in it that only one person could have made.  It's one of my old assistants, Yamato.  He was even obsessed with creating the perfect warrior, so it makes sense."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Washu.  I kind of figured out the part about mine and Ayeka's child being powerful, but wouldn't a child between Ryoko and myself be more powerful?"

"If that were possible then yes, it would.  But when I created Ryoko I didn't want her to go through what I did so I didn't give her the ability to conceive a child.  Yamato knew this as well because he helped me come up with the initial idea for her.  While it is possible for her to have children if I operate on her, he simply didn't have the ability or time to do it himself.  That's probably why he had you attack Ayeka.  Your child should be able to consciously call on the Wings of the Light Hawk by the time he or she is your age."

Everyone was stunned by the news about Ayeka's child, especially those who hadn't found out about the virus yesterday.  Fortunately, the family respected Tenchi's wishes and didn't ask any questions.  Everyone started there days relatively normally form there on.  Washu went into her lab to do more research, Nobuyuki left for work, Sasami began cleaning with Ayeka's help, Mihoshi watched her favorite cartoon, Ryoko went to her rafter for a nap, Ryo-Ohki snuck in the kitchen to try to get a carrot and Tenchi decided to go work in the carrot fields.  

************************************************************************

A/N:  I hope you liked this chapter, next Tenchi will start to think about his feelings some more, Washu will start tracking Yamato, and there may be a surprise visit from a certain royal family (though I may do that the chapter after next).  Please review and email, any ideas or criticisms are appreciated.  Sorry for the long delay, school and all, you know?  I hope the length makes up for it somewhat.  My other story will probably take awhile to update, with this one I'm mostly winging it with an overall plot in mind; with 'Goodbye Isn't Forever' I'm planning an epic so I'm working on a detailed outline before I continue.


	7. Thinking about what to do

Disclaimer: As per usual, I don't own Tenchi and it still isn't worth suing me.  
  
A/N: Last time Tenchi got really mad at Ryoko but apologized to her, he and Ayeka had a talk about his intentions, though nothing came of it except a promise to make a decision soon, and Tenchi told the rest of the family that he was the attacker.  
  
A/N#2: I wrote several pages on this until I got stuck thinking about Ayeka and Tenchi's reaction to the attack. I did some research on WebMD on post traumatic stress syndrome and that will be reflected in this chapter and probably following ones too. Fortunately, I found that people often don't develop any symptoms of post traumatic stress syndrome until a month after the event that would have caused it, so I won't need to change any of my previous chapters since only two weeks have gone by since the attack. I also found that it is common for people to experience unusual amounts of guilt and it is easy for people to panic, just so you aren't confused by any of the character's actions in this chapter. Considering what Tenchi alone must be going through I've decided that he won't be making 'the choice' this chapter for sure and maybe not for quite a while.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tenchi headed out the door and walked to the tool shed to get ready to harvest some carrots. He thought about the conversation he and Ayeka had this morning and how much his life would change once he made his decision. No matter who he chose he knew someone would get hurt, especially Ryoko or Ayeka. Beyond that though, his own life would change drastically. Even if he chose Ryoko he was sure he wouldn't be staying on the Earth for much longer, he could tell that she would want to roam the universe with her adventurous spirit. It would be one heck of a roller coaster ride, that's for sure. On a trip like that she would be his guide from one adventure to the next.  
  
It was a little harder to tell what being with Ayeka would be like. When she had first arrived she had been so adamant about returning to Jurai, but now, she seemed very happy with a simple life; excluding the last couple of weeks of course, he really didn't know what she wanted. Tenchi was fairly sure she had been so happy here because of him, but could that be enough for her for a lifetime when she had grown up on Jurai? For that matter, was he ready to step in and become a prince of a galactic Empire? Before the girls had arrived his answer would have been an immediate yes because he was so bored with the life that came with being the grandson of a shrine keeper, but he had seen how that lifestyle had affected Ayeka when she first got here. Before the incident with Kagato, and then with Dr. Clay, she had bottled up her emotions and had seemed almost cold except for a very few times, like in the tool shed or at the onsen. Now, especially ever since the attack, she seemed slightly less shy and freer with her feelings; heck, she had outright said she loved him this morning. One thing he was sure of though, in a life with Ayeka by his side they would learn about the universe together.  
  
Tenchi was sure he'd be happy with either Ryoko or Ayeka; the problem was how much he would be hurting the other one. From what he knew of their pasts they had both had very dark and trying times in their lives before they met him, he was sure one of the reasons they had grown so attached to him so quickly was out of loneliness and a need to be loved. He could see it had grown into much more than that as they all went through so much together, but that just meant he would be hurting one of them that much more. How was he to choose one when it would force the other back into darkness? Or would it? After all, everyone in the family would remain friends even if he did make a choice, wouldn't they? He was sure they would, although there would be some resentment at first too.  
  
Tenchi finally got to the tool shed and fetched a basket for the carrots and a spade to help dig them out. Once again he was reminded of Ayeka and the time they'd spent in the tool shed. That was the first time he had caught a glimpse of what he considered her true self; beneath those layers of pride and etiquette lay a girl who simply wanted to be loved for who she was and not what she was. It was that time in the tool shed that Tenchi first noticed her attraction to him despite the search for her then-fiancé Yosho. When he had run in and held her in his arms he had felt complete, almost like when his mother held him when he was younger.  
  
Tenchi's thoughts made him think of his grandfather. Before he'd released Ryoko, Tenchi had always had the utmost respect for Katsuhito, but when Kagato arrived and his true identity had been revealed Tenchi had come to somewhat resent him. Even then he had grown to care for his new family a great deal and he found what his grandfather had done to Ayeka to be extremely dishonorable. Since the Funaho tree had been able to take root Tenchi was sure that it must have been able to repair itself sufficiently to become a space ship again, so there was no good reason Yosho hadn't returned to Jurai. If he hadn't wanted to marry Ayeka then he should never have gotten her hopes up and he most definitely should have told her his feelings rather than let her hopes die and make her into the emotionally suppressed person she had been when she first arrived. The only thing Tenchi truly respected his grandfather for any more was his swordsmanship; in all other things Tenchi cared little for his grandfather's opinion.  
  
When Tenchi finally reached the carrot field he shook his head to clear his thoughts of the old man. One of the reasons he actually enjoyed tending to the fields so much was because he could use his time as 'thinking time' or he could put all his heart into his work and not have to think at all.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen.  
  
Ayeka's thoughts were on par with Tenchi's as she helped Sasami clean up. As she thought about the time she had spent with Tenchi in the tool shed she had mixed feelings for the encounter. At the time she had still believed Yosho was in love with her so she had been embarrassed with the attraction she felt to Tenchi. When Ryo-Ohki had scared her and Tenchi ran in and held her she had felt safer than she had ever before. It had been a difficult decision to ask him to stay inside with her, but the combination of her feelings and the fact that it really was quite cold outside allowed her to ask Tenchi without going completely against her morals. She remembered fondly the time they spent discussing Jurai and her search, but she truly treasured the memory of the end of the stay at the cabin. Tenchi had offered her his hand and when they touched she had felt.exhilarated. She was glad for the excuse of her ankle being hurt because it allowed her to not only be close to Tenchi, but also to show her affection in her own way; she had been able to hug him subtly as she was carried. The greatest highlight of the day though was her own boldness when they left Funaho; not only was she bold enough to take Tenchi's hand and lead him, but he easily accepted it.  
  
As Ayeka's thoughts drifted back to the present they also became somewhat darker. Ever since Tenchi's revelation concerning her attack she knew that this vacation of herself and Ryoko competing for his affections would soon end. Though she wasn't about to force marriage on him, Tenchi would have to make a choice soon enough because if he remained undecided she would have no choice but to return to Jurai. Ayeka wasn't blind, she had noticed the extra attention Tenchi gave her since the attack, but she was sure it was only compassion for a friend in pain that drove him, not love. In truth, she had been glad Tenchi had not automatically decided to marry her just because she was pregnant. No matter how much she loved Tenchi she couldn't bear to be married to him only because someone had mind controlled him and as a result she was with his child. If they did marry she wanted it to be for love, not just because of the baby.  
  
If Tenchi did choose her there were many issues that needed to be resolved. Foremost amongst them was how to tell her family the circumstances surrounding her pregnancy without Tenchi being put to death. Her father already didn't like Tenchi as it was, when he found out about the attack he likely wouldn't care about the mind control, it would just be an excuse to order Tenchi's execution. Her mother and aunt would likely be more understanding, once they found out about the virus in any case. The next most important thing they would have to decide on was basically what they would do with their lives. Though her parents wanted her to come back home and eventually rule, she had come to enjoy the simple life she lived on Earth. If they stayed on Earth Ayeka had no idea what she would do, she had been raised to rule but most of what she had learned wouldn't be very useful for a normal job here. As much work as it would be she was sure it would be worth it to learn new things so she could get a job. She would also be happy if Tenchi wanted to rule by her side, but she found that to be very unlikely. No matter what she was sure she would be happy if Tenchi were by her side, she didn't care about anything more than that.  
  
Ayeka shook off her daydream and realized that the clean up was already done. There was little use in dwelling on how her life would go with Tenchi right now; the way things were going she wasn't confident that Tenchi did love her as more than a friend. Ayeka was going to sit down and watch one of the soaps on the galactic television Washu had installed, but saw Mihoshi asleep on the couch and didn't want to disturb her. What she could use right now was a relaxing soak in the onsen; it usually helped clear her thoughts and that's exactly what she needed at the moment.  
  
In the subspace lab Washu was busy trying to find Yamato. Fortunately, she always had her scanners on in case something happened and she needed to go back to look into it. Although she hadn't been alerted when it happened some of her scanners had detected the telepathic link Tenchi had generated and she was busy tracing it. She was sure it couldn't have gone very far considering the length of time the link was active, as a matter of fact Yamato would have had to have been in the Sol system. Despite all the clues she had to follow; however, she knew Yamato would be difficult to find unless he wanted to be found. Back when he was her assistant he had specialized in stealth and particularly in creating subspace dimensions that were well hidden. She had a feeling he would show himself eventually; he had to have controlled Tenchi for a reason after all.  
  
Washu thought back on what Tenchi had brought up about the power of the baby. Although what she said concerning Ryoko's ability to conceive a child was true, it would have been as easy for Yamato to capture Ryoko as it had been for Dr. Clay, if not easier. She simply didn't want to upset Ryoko by saying that there must be a very good reason Yamato arranged for a child to be conceived between Tenchi and Ayeka and that most likely it was because it would be even more powerful than she would originally have thought. If only she could obtain that last sample from Tenchi and an equivalent one from Ayeka she could easily find out what was so special about combining them, but despite her 'advances' on Tenchi, she didn't really want to do that to him and she sure as heck wasn't about to risk trying to get one from Ayeka. The best way to find out would be to run a complete set of scans on the baby once it had developed some more.  
  
Washu was brought out of her thoughts by an alarm from her scanners. The telepathic link had finally been traced and she wasn't surprised in the least. The trace led back to Saturn, with all the gasses and the rings most scans would have been rendered useless, but she was the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe after all. She didn't want to alert Yamato that she knew where he was just yet though; she needed to know more about the baby first. Washu activated some of her more powerful passive scanners to keep an eye on him without alerting him.  
  
Washu's thoughts shifted back to Tenchi and Ayeka. Soon enough she would need to start treating them for any symptoms they may show from going through the attack. She would also need to get a handle on Ryoko; otherwise, her antics could cause Tenchi or Ayeka to go into a depression. The hardest part about this was going to be explaining how she was going to treat Tenchi and Ayeka to Ryoko; since the best way to treat post traumatic stress was a combination of reliving the experience and sharing it with another who had gone through the same thing or a something similar she had decided to create a holodeck; much like the one in the American show Star Trek, and have both Tenchi and Ayeka watch what had happened while sharing their feelings on the event between themselves and herself; the bad part for Ryoko was that this would probably bring Tenchi and Ayeka that much closer to one another. Coming back to the problem at hand, Washu decided to start working on a way to penetrate or disrupt Yamato's stealth technology.  
  
It was finally lunchtime and Tenchi had just gotten his basket of carrots put away in the storage shed. He went into the kitchen to see how the meal was coming along. Sasami was just finishing cutting up some fish and a vegetable sauté and was nearly done. Sasami turned around upon hearing Tenchi enter the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Tenchi, lunch is almost ready, can you go get the others for me?"  
  
"Sure Sasami, I'll be right back."  
  
Tenchi stopped in the living room first and sent Mihoshi and Ryoko to the table; Ryoko was surprisingly 'hands off', for which he was quite grateful. His next stop was Washu's lab, he found her doing what appeared to be some welding, but she left for lunch readily enough. Tenchi searched the rest of the house but wasn't able to find Ayeka. He started to get worried when he didn't find her outside either; remembering the guilt he already felt for what had happened two weeks ago he started to get frantic as he ran to the last place she could be, the onsen. As he was teleported up to the floating baths he didn't pay attention to the entrance he took, so he didn't notice he had entered the woman's side. Right as he went through the door he found Ayeka, but she was in an 'undressed' state and was quite surprised to see Tenchi.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!"  
  
"Ahhhh!!!"  
  
Tenchi quickly turned away from Ayeka with a profusely bleeding nose and very bright blushing face as she covered up.  
  
"I'm sorry Ayeka, I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't mean to just barge in like this."  
  
Ayeka was also blushing quite a bit; she had just shed her towel when Tenchi came in. She believed Tenchi of course, but she wondered why he was in such a hurry.  
  
"Is something wrong, why were you in such a rush Tenchi?"  
  
"Well. you see. I was looking for you to tell you lunch was ready, but when I didn't find you in the house or outside I guess I started to panic."  
  
"You started to panic? Why.Oh, I see. Thank you for your concern Tenchi, but I can usually take care of myself."  
  
"I know, it's just that. well. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt again. I don't know what I would do if I failed you again. In any case, I am quite sorry."  
  
Ayeka was touched that Tenchi cared about her enough that he panicked so easily, but then she reminded herself that he would most likely do the same if any of the other girls were in her position.  
  
"Your apology is quite unnecessary Tenchi, but I gladly accept it none the less. If you could please wait outside I'll be ready to go to lunch in just a minute."  
  
During the conversation Tenchi had almost forgotten that Ayeka only had a towel covering her decency because he'd been looking into her eyes almost the entire conversation, once his nose had stopped bleeding. He always found himself getting lost and nearly starting to daydream whenever he looked into her beautiful crimson eyes.  
  
"Oh! Of course, sorry Ayeka, I'll be right outside."  
  
With that Tenchi went outside to wait for Ayeka to get dressed; as he was waiting he started to think of the girls again. Thinking back on what had just happened he gave a small chuckle to himself. It was quite ironic; in a way, that although Ryoko showed herself off every chance she got, he only got a serious nosebleed when he saw Ayeka in the nude. Perhaps it was guilt at seeing something not seen so often. He had actually gotten to the point that even if Ryoko tried hugging him in the nude, he didn't get a nosebleed anymore, though he did find it annoying.  
  
It was harder to compare the two then one might think. Though at first they may seem complete opposites, Tenchi saw just how similar they really were, even if they did not. They both tried to cover their true selves with a façade; he rarely was allowed to see what lay beneath their mask. Both had gone through a great deal of pain before meeting him, not to mention the fact that they've both been manipulated most of their lives. At least Ryoko was free now though, Kagato was dead so she could no longer be controlled and she had been given a full pardon so she wasn't a wanted criminal anymore either. Tenchi knew that Ayeka wasn't free though. Sure, she had convinced her father to let her stay on Earth since he'd beaten that idiot Seiryou, but being a princess she could only stay on Earth so long before her long 'vacation' would have to come to an end. His upcoming decision could very well determine if her vacation was over or if it became permanent, if she were willing to stay on Earth that is.  
  
Thinking about Ayeka's predicament Tenchi began to think about the obstacles he'd have to overcome to be with her. First he'd have to deal with her father concerning the baby, though he felt he'd have to do that either way. Hopefully her parents would allow him to explain and even then still not kill him. After resolving any more issues with the baby, he would have to decide if he wanted to stay on Earth or become royalty on Jurai and maybe even the future Emperor of Jurai. Just thinking about what his future on Jurai would be like was a little overwhelming; he didn't have any experience or training that could help him as an emperor, he wasn't even familiar with all of the advanced technology or the culture he would become an important part of.  
  
Tenchi thought about what being with Ryoko might be like again. He wouldn't have any obstacles to overcome if he decided to be with her, besides dealing with the baby of course. It would probably be pretty fun to go gallivanting around the universe, which shouldn't be too difficult with Ryo-Ohki and Washu to help. One thing he wouldn't like would be that he didn't think he would have very much control over where they went or what they did; granted, he didn't know much of anything about the rest of the universe, but he would want to have some say in what they did. From the way Ryoko acted he was sure she would want to have lots of 'fun in the bed' too; though if he thought about it, he wasn't sure she was really like that so much as she just wanted him to pay attention to her.  
  
Tenchi came out of his thoughts just as Ayeka came out of the onsen. Looking at her he noticed her long lavender hair was in a single braid rather than the ponytails she usually put it in. He thought it looked very good on her, but kept himself from expressing his thoughts as he didn't want to hurt her more by getting her hopes up in case he didn't choose her; he didn't want to treat her like his grandfather had.  
  
As Ayeka came out she noticed Tenchi was staring at her and blushed a little. She wondered what was wrong until she realized she had done her hair differently, she decided Tenchi was only staring because he'd never seen it that way before; it was just that it took much less time to do it this way and she hadn't wanted to keep Tenchi waiting since dinner was ready.  
  
"Are you ready to go Tenchi?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. Shall we?"  
  
Tenchi offered to support her as he had often come to do recently and she readily accepted. Thinking back on what he had thought about while he was waiting for Ayeka to get changed he decided that he should find out more about Jurai as it would help him get to know more about Ayeka as well as help him learn more about what his life with her would really be like.  
  
"Ayeka?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi?"  
  
"Could you tell me about Jurai? What it looks like, what the people are like, stuff like that?"  
  
Ayeka was rather pleased that Tenchi wanted to learn more about Jurai. She had been able to tell him a little bit about her home world when they were in the shed the day Ryo-Ohki had hatched, but hadn't had an opportunity to tell him more about Jurai since then.  
  
"Well Tenchi, we don't have any pollution problems on Jurai because we grow our buildings out of trees, which provide the energy we need through photosynthesis, much like the plants you have here on Earth. The people on Jurai are as varied as the people on Earth, though a single government unites us unlike the Earth and it's many different countries. There is much more I could tell you, I just don't know where to begin."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I knew that, I just wanted to know a little more about Jurai. Maybe we could visit Jurai once we've tracked down this Yamato guy; I think it would be a lot easier to learn about Jurai's culture that way."  
  
Ayeka's heart nearly skipped a beat when Tenchi suggested going to Jurai; she'd known that going to Jurai itself would be the easiest way for him to learn about the culture but she hadn't suggested it because she wasn't sure Ryoko would be willing to go and she didn't want Tenchi to think that she was trying to manipulate him by getting him to go somewhere with her without Ryoko to bother them.  
  
"I. would very much enjoy that Tenchi. But you're right, we do need to deal with the issue at hand before we take any vacations."  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka walked the rest of the way to the house in silence, both contemplating the future and what it might hold for them and both trying their hardest not to notice just how much they were enjoying being so close as neither wanted to contemplate the consequences of what might happen should they truly come together. When they reached the porch Tenchi released Ayeka and helped her to the table much more subtly then he had on their walk so as not to further upset Ryoko. Ryoko seemed to be seething at the table, most likely because it took a while for Tenchi to get back.  
  
"What took you so long Tenchiiii?" Ryoko said as she hugged him while he sat down.  
  
"Jeez Ryoko, leme go. I just had to wait for Ayeka to get dressed 'cause she was in the onsen."  
  
Ryoko became a little upset at this. It was bad enough her Tenchi was giving Ayeka more attention, but now she was trying to seduce him too, that was too much.  
  
"What?! You mean to tell me that she was seducing you while I'm waiting at the dinner table for you?! That's it! I'm going to kill her, baby or not!"  
  
Tenchi hadn't realized how upset Ryoko would become just because he'd taken a little longer; he certainly hadn't expected anything like this though. For once, he decided he'd stop this fight before it went too far; he couldn't allow Ayeka or his baby to come to harm and he didn't want to see Ryoko hurt either.  
  
"Don't you dare follow through with that Ryoko, or you will not be a guest here for much longer; I want an end to these fights from now on, especially since a baby is involved now."  
  
Ryoko was about to get up and follow through with her threat when Tenchi spoke in an acidic voice. Her fears from last night came back ten fold and she started to quietly sob into her plate. Tenchi saw her reaction and knew why she was probably crying, he hadn't wanted to hurt her again, but he couldn't risk a child's life for her antics, especially his child's life.  
  
"I don't want you to think that I hate you Ryoko, but if you had started following through with your threat I would have stopped you no matter what it took because you'd be risking hurting MY child and I can't accept that no matter what the circumstances of it's conception may have been."  
  
Ryoko was reminded yet again that Tenchi seemed to care for them all equally, except that Ayeka was now carrying his baby. None the less, his reasoning did seem sound and didn't really indicate that he cared more about either one of them so much as he didn't want to see anyone hurt. She calmed down a bit and finally started eating normally.  
  
Throughout all of this Ayeka had sat quietly thinking to herself as she ate. She'd been contemplating what it would be like going back to Jurai until Ryoko had threatened her. She'd been ready to fight back until Tenchi spoke up and calmed everyone down. She was reminded of yet another reason she loved Tenchi so much once he kindly explained his motivations to Ryoko, he was always trying to make sure that no one got hurt and that everyone was happy.  
  
Washu spoke up after everyone was silent for several minutes; she decided that she'd talk to Ryoko about this after it was started so she wouldn't burst into the lab to stop her treatments.  
  
"Tenchi, Ayeka, I'm going to need to see the both of you in my lab after dinner."  
  
"What for Miss Washu, you aren't going to try to get any more 'samples' from me, are you?"  
  
"No, No, nothing like that Tenchi. I just want to run a few tests on both of you for stress and possibly set up a treatment plan if either of you are going through too much to deal with it naturally. I also would like to check up on the baby, I've never had a chance to observe the development of a child from a Juraian and an Earthling before."  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka agreed and everyone ate the rest of dinner in peace contemplating his or her own thoughts. Ayeka and Tenchi both helped Sasami clean up after dinner before going to the lab together to talk to Washu. They stood in front of the door, both still thinking about their possible futures.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A\N: Ok, well, I think it's long enough for a chapter and it's been awhile since I posted, so there you go. I probably won't bring in the royal family for a few more chapters and the next one will concentrate almost exclusively on treating Tenchi and Ayeka. Please, review and or criticize my work, its how I become a better writer; it's the reason I even bothered researching Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome before continuing. I have noticed that the review function on ff.net hasn't been working lately, at least for me, so email me your reviews if you have to at: metallica_wedo@hotmail.com. 


	8. The Treatment

Disclaimer: As per usual it would be useless to sue me only now it's more so since I just replaced my transmission; jeez, I can't believe how expensive that was! Anyways, all the characters except my own belong to Pioneer or anyone they sell 'em to.  
  
A/N: All right, in this chapter I'm going to have Washu treat Tenchi and Ayeka and we'll see what else we can do.  
  
Chapter 8-The Treatment  
  
While Tenchi and Ayeka were standing in front of the door to Washu's lab the genius was putting the finishing touches on her 'holodeck'. Using the scan she had taken of Tenchi when he'd asked for help with his dream she set up a program that would accurately portray most of what happened during the attack. Washu had decided that it would only cause problems if Tenchi and Ayeka also had to experience the sounds of the attack; fortunately sound from dreams couldn't be recorded, so she didn't have to worry about it. Now all she had to do was scan them to confirm her assumption that they were experiencing extreme levels of stress and explain the procedure to them.  
  
Just as she finished setting up all of her equipment Tenchi and Ayeka arrived.  
  
"Ah good, just in time. If you two would kindly come over here so I can explain the tests I'll be performing..."  
  
Tenchi, having become accustomed to doing so lately, automatically put his arm around Ayeka to support her on the short walk to where Washu indicated. When he caught what he'd done he almost pulled away, but then decided not to when he realized that Ayeka could probably use the help anyway; and besides, he found he enjoyed it even if it did cause himself and Ayeka to blush a little.  
  
When Ayeka found Tenchi's arm around her once again she immediately felt better not only physically but also emotionally. Even if it did make her feel 'hot under the collar' she found Tenchi's touch very comforting, she just hoped Washu wouldn't say anything.  
  
Washu did indeed notice what Tenchi did, but decided to keep it to herself so as not to embarrass them; she'd also have to make sure to keep her observation from Ryoko. She also realized that even though the procedure she was about to put them through would bring them even closer, in the end it was probably for the best considering the situation the attack had put them in. She just hoped that the feelings that were apparently between Tenchi and Ayeka were real before the attack even if they hadn't recognized them or admitted them to themselves.  
  
What Washu was really worried about was Ryoko. Although she felt that Tenchi and Ayeka developing a relationship would be good for them she was very worried about what it would do to her daughter. But unless Tenchi found he could romantically love her daughter and Ayeka equally, which Washu found highly unlikely, then she would need to be there for Ryoko as her mother. Coming back to the present situation Washu faced Tenchi and Ayeka.  
  
"All right kiddies, first I'll need to run some tests on you to see if your stress levels are too high, if they are then you'll get to see my latest invention!"  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka both cringed as soon as Washu said that but didn't interrupt her as she proceeded to show them her 'latest invention'.  
  
"What we have here is what I call a holodeck, it's just like the one on that American show Star Trek. It recreates whatever I program it to flawlessly as if the holograms were real objects. Using the scans I took of your dream, Tenchi, I've programmed what I think is an accurate representation of the attack, meaning basically that I used your dream and both of you will be able to go anywhere in it while it plays out. For your treatment you'll both have to be in the holodeck and re-experience the attack; the sounds of the attack weren't recreated in your dream, so you'll be spared that part of the experience. After you're done in the holodeck you'll both need to talk about your feelings concerning the attack and then discuss them with me. I think that one session should be enough if you even need that considering how well you seem to have taken it so far. Now, let's get started on the initial test."  
  
After listening to Washu's lengthy explanation Tenchi and Ayeka slowly absorbed all that she had said and considered what they would be going through. Re-experiencing the attack wouldn't be easy, but they both found the idea of sharing their thoughts about it somehow comforting. The only other thing that made them very nervous was talking to Washu afterwards and the initial stress test.  
  
Washu directed the pair to a set of plain looking chairs; apparently Tenchi wouldn't have to strip to be tested for once. Once Tenchi and Ayeka were settled in their chairs Washu began running scans on their stress levels. As expected, they had an almost equal amount of high stress, though Ayeka's levels were slightly higher. Once the scan was completed Washu determined that one session would indeed be more than enough to bring the stress back to manageable levels.  
  
"Okay, I'm done with the scans. As I expected your stress levels are fairly high, but one session should be enough to bring them back to normal levels. I'll give you a minute or two to prepare yourselves to enter the holodeck."  
  
Neither of the two was really sure how to 'prepare' to face that horrible event, so they just relaxed in their chairs and tried to focus themselves. Tenchi had a slight edge since Katsuhito had been teaching him basic meditation techniques recently, though not by much because Ayeka had had to learn similar techniques in her royal training. All too soon it was time to enter the holodeck.  
  
"Okay, are you two ready?" Both nodded their heads in the affirmative. "Good, let's get this over with then."  
  
Washu led them both to her invention and ushered them inside. After telling them that the simulation would begin soon after she sealed the door she left the unit and started the program. She decided to give them some privacy so she didn't turn on any visual monitors, though she made sure to keep an eye on their vital stats.  
  
Inside the holodeck Tenchi and Ayeka observed the beginning of Tenchi's dream; they were behind the dream Tenchi as he waited behind a bush and the dream Ayeka was still a fair ways down the stairs. As they waited for the dream Ayeka to approach and be attacked the real Ayeka was beginning to tremble. Though she remembered little of the attack herself, from what she knew of the attack from Tenchi and her own imagination Ayeka was starting to get very scared.  
  
Tenchi was starting to get a little scared himself, although he'd become somewhat used to seeing this he hadn't had the stress of Ayeka actually being there with him in his dreams. As he was worrying about his own fears Tenchi felt Ayeka beginning to tremble at his side. Cursing himself for his petty worries for himself Tenchi tried to think of a way to help Ayeka. Remembering that she had quickly relaxed when he hugged her this morning and a few days ago in the lab he decided to try that again. As he brought Ayeka into a full hug he whispered soothing words to her.  
  
"It's okay Ayeka. this is in the past. this isn't real, you don't need to be afraid."  
  
As Tenchi held her and tried to sooth her Ayeka began to calm down. Being back in his embrace would usually be nearly intoxicating for her, but for now she merely came back to her senses. Even though she was enjoying being so close to Tenchi at the moment she decided to pull away because she noticed her dream self was nearly to the ambush and she knew she needed to watch this.  
  
Tenchi was a little surprised when Ayeka pulled out of his hug, and a little. disappointed? That was new, he'd never been disappointed when he got out of Ryoko's hugs, it must have something to do with the fact that he'd been the one to start the hug with Ayeka. He dismissed his thoughts concerning the hug when he realized the reason Ayeka had pulled away; the dream Ayeka was nearly to the point where she would be ambushed. As he watched the soon to be sprung ambush some of Tenchi's fear came back to him. He forced himself to watch as his other self sprang from the bushes and used his boken to stun Ayeka and then bound her hands and feet after he'd knocked her out. By the time his other self was dragging her to the practice area Tenchi and Ayeka were both on the verge of sobbing and had subconsciously sought each other out in a hug for comfort.  
  
When they both finally calmed down they realized that their other selves were gone and that they were rather close to one another at the moment. They quickly pulled away and blushed until they realized that they should be at the practice area. They hurried to the clearing but they were only in time to see Tenchi heading back to the stairs with a completely blank look on his face. Neither one of them was particularly disappointed to have missed the attack itself and hoped Washu wouldn't make them go through it again. Once the other Tenchi was out of sight the program ended and Washu opened the door.  
  
As the door swung open Washu saw that both Tenchi and Ayeka had clearly been crying, but she could also tell that they were much calmer. She didn't need to run any tests to know that their stress levels would probably be coming into normal ranges again, especially if they spent more time together to heal. Once the pair noticed her Washu gestured them out the door and summoned up a classic psychiatry office with a leather couch and all. Once the two took a seat on the couch Washu began her session.  
  
"Since you both seem calmer now I assume that my experiment worked?"  
  
"I believe so Miss. I mean LITTLE Washu. Although I still worry about other things, the attack isn't the most pressing thought I have right now."  
  
"Good, good, and you Tenchi?"  
  
"I feel a lot better too little Washu, thank you very much for helping us through this."  
  
"Like I said before, this was no big deal and besides, I gotta pay my rent somehow don't I?"  
  
"I won't argue with you Washu, but you know you don't have to repay us for anything."  
  
"All right, lets not get into that again. Anyways, I'd like to run some more scans on the baby, if that's all right with you Ayeka?"  
  
"If you wish little Washu."  
  
"All right! Let's get started then."  
  
Washu led Ayeka over to an examination table as Tenchi followed. After getting Ayeka to lie down on the table Washu set up her equipment. While Washu was getting ready for the scan Tenchi dragged a nearby chair to Ayeka's side.  
  
"Are you okay Ayeka? That was quite a lot for either of us to go through just now."  
  
"Yes Tenchi, I think I'll be fine, but thank you for your concern."  
  
"Enough chit chat you two, it's time to start my scan."  
  
Tenchi stood up and moved away from the bed so Washu could proceed with her scan. Since this was a simpler scan than the one for the DNA test Washu was able to use a handheld scanner on Ayeka, making the procedure much quicker. Once she was done, Washu's scan had revealed what she had expected for the most part. There was; however, something very odd about the baby's DNA. In the past several hours some of the DNA had apparently developed additional connections between each chromosome. Washu had never seen anything like this before, not even in Tenchi, and had no idea what it portended for the baby, but it did seem to prove that there was something very special about a baby from these two. Not wanting to worry Ayeka or Tenchi, she decided not to mention anything about it until she could figure out what was happening.  
  
"Is there something wrong Little Washu, you seem distracted."  
  
"No, no, nothing's wrong Ayeka. I just noticed something similar to a unique part of Tenchi's DNA, it's probably an indication of being able to create the Light Hawk Wings, that's all. Now, I'm done with all my tests for now, so you can leave if you wish."  
  
"Okay, thank you very much for your help today Little Washu."  
  
"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me I need to attend to a few experiments."  
  
As Washu left for another part of her lab, Tenchi helped Ayeka off the examination table and lead her to the exit. By now it was almost midnight so they both headed to his room to get some sleep. When they arrived Sasami was already asleep in a futon and had apparently set up another, as there was an empty one beside her. Tenchi had a strange compulsion to stay with Ayeka even during sleep, but thought better of it as he still hadn't had a chance to sort out his feelings and he also knew that Ryoko had a tendency to check on him during the night. Instead of dealing with it, Tenchi simply ignored his thoughts and guided Ayeka to the bed then took the other futon on the floor.  
  
While laying down trying to sleep Tenchi kept remembering different times he'd shared with Ayeka and Ryoko. He remembered the first time he'd seen Ayeka, when Sasami had asked him to get her headpiece, then there was the time at the onsen when she finally worked up the nerve to enter the pool and Ryoko had pulled her towel off, he remembered when she had tried to shield Mihoshi, herself, and him from a black hole before he'd somehow engaged his Light Hawk Wings and managed to save them, then was the time when she'd confronted her father and refused to go home, and though she hadn't been able to say it, he knew it was because she loved him. For Ryoko he remembered the first time he had laid eyes on her when she was a mummy in the cave and the following meeting when she'd blown up his school, he also remembered the time she'd been captured by Clay and he hadn't even realized it until he was on his way to rescue her, he remembered when he held Zero just before she and Ryoko merged and how delicate the fearsome space pirate had seemed, he even remembered with a certain fondness the short time after Ryoko had merged with Zero and had actually acted shy around him for awhile.  
  
With all of these memories going through his head Tenchi was not able to get any sleep. After laying there without any hint of tiredness Tenchi decided that he needed a walk for some time to think alone and finally get this mess sorted out. After he finally managed to sneak out of the house without waking anyone Tenchi found himself unsure of where to go, his usual thinking places now seemed to be a special place for the very girls he was thinking about and he wanted a place to think without being overly reminded of either one.  
  
Finally, after some deliberation, Tenchi decided to visit the place of the first woman he had ever loved. As Tenchi went off on his hike to his mother's grave he lost himself in the memories of before his mother had died. He remembered how she had always been there for him whenever he needed her and how perfect that time had been, especially compared to the years following her death. Even now that the girls were here Tenchi still didn't feel at harmony like he had when his mother was alive, though it was certainly much better now than when it was just him and his father, alone.  
  
Tenchi came back to his senses and realized that he was already at his mother's gravesite and was hit with a sudden sense of shame; it had been quite awhile since he had visited his mother as he only came on the anniversary of her death. Tenchi had always had the excuse that it was a several hour car trip and he couldn't drive before, but that was before the girls had come and moved his house. Ever since they'd lived closer to the shrine he'd still only come once, on the anniversary of her death, and there was no excuse for that anymore.  
  
Suddenly though, Tenchi felt an unexpected sense of comfort, as though his mother didn't want him to feel badly. Startled, Tenchi forgot about the shame for the moment and paid proper respect to his mother's grave marker. Once he was done, Tenchi remembered the reason he had come here, to finally make a decision. At first, he wasn't sure how to start this, how to actually make a decision that he'd put off for so long that the mere thought of contemplating it was a difficult task all its own. Then he realized that the one time he could have, he hadn't told his mother about his new living situation, so he decided it was time to explain everything first.  
  
"Hi mom, I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. I'm sorry I haven't visited more often, I guess I've been busy and besides that, whenever I think about you it makes me sad. A lot has changed in the last year or so. Now get ready for a really big shock, I found out that aliens really do exist, though I don't know about any green guys, actually the ones I've met all seem quite human. You see, these aliens I've met moved the house to the shrine and they're all living with us now. I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything, but they're all girls too. Since they arrived our house has been much livelier, to say the least, I guess it was a good thing that they came. I guess you'd like to know about them, huh?  
  
Well, let's see, first there's Washu. She's kind of weird, she calls herself the 'Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe' and I've seen no reason not to believe her. She looks like a twelve year old, but I've seen her as an adult before and she had a baby a long time ago too, but she pretty much stays in her child form most of the time. She's also the mother of Ryoko, one of the other girls staying at the house, though they don't act much like mother or daughter most of the time.  
  
The next girl is Mihoshi. She's a police officer, but on a galactic scale of course. She's a bit clumsy and manages to annoy Washu every time she visit's her lab because she usually breaks something. She is also one of the luckiest people I've met too, even though she is quite clumsy, I've seen her 'accidentally' do things that can only be explained as blind luck or a miracle.  
  
One of the more unusual girls, for this crowd anyway, is Ryo-Ohki. She's actually a spaceship that can turn into a girl or this animal called a cabbit. She got her humanoid form when she absorbed something Washu was experimenting on called Masu. She's kinda like the pet and little sister I never had.  
  
Speaking of little sisters, there's also a little girl here named Sasami. She may only be eleven or twelve, but I swear she is the best cook on this entire planet, every night she makes meals that could easily rival those served at a five star restaurant, I'm almost afraid to eat out because it would probably be pretty disappointing now. Although she seems like the most normal person here she is actually merged with a goddess! I don't understand the circumstances of how or why it happened, but it makes her quite unique.  
  
Sasami has a sister named Ayeka, who is my age, well, sort of. You see, when she arrived she was looking for Yosho, you know, the samurai in grandpa's legends about the demon cave. Anyways, I guess she was in stasis for seven hundred years while she was looking for him and she came here because of Ryoko's release. Ayeka is the first princess of a planet called Jurai and for the most part she acts exactly as you'd expect her to, it's just that she seems to lose her temper whenever Ryoko teases her and that's led to some extraordinary fights. I was really surprised a few months ago when her parents came and she refused to go home because she wanted to stay here; can you believe a princess would actually want to stay here when she could go back to her palace where she grew up? That reminds me, do you remember how I said she was looking for Yosho? Well, we found out that grandpa is Yosho! I couldn't believe it when I found out, but I guess we're part alien. I'm still not sure what to think about it, but it has proven to be a good thing in the past; I've had to fight some pretty bad guys and both times I was able to use these things called the Light Hawk Wings that I have because of our alien heritage.  
  
I guess I better tell you about the last girl now. Her name is Ryoko and you'll never guess where I met her; she was the demon in the demon's cave. Now don't get me wrong, she does have weird powers like teleportation and firing energy balls and stuff, but she's no demon, at least not anymore. You see, grandpa never told us the whole story about his fight with Ryoko, he had to fight her because she was being mind controlled into doing horrendous things and the only way to free her was to lock her up in the cave for a few centuries; now that she's come out I guess she's what passes for normal for someone that went through all that she did.  
  
Well, now that I've told you about the girls I guess I should tell you why I came tonight. Remember Ayeka and Ryoko? Well, the main reason they fight so much is because they both love me and they have other reasons for hating each other too. Now don't get me wrong, I don't think this is a 'cool' situation, where I can have my pick or something, I think you know me better than that. I'm not really sure which of them I love if either and I guess I don't want to choose because I know the other one will be hurt. I've known about both of their feelings for awhile now and I have been putting off any serious consideration about them for even longer, the reason I'm here is because making a choice soon is that much more important now.  
  
Unfortunately, this next piece of shocking news is something I'm ashamed of, even if it wasn't something I could have stopped. Two weeks ago Ayeka was attacked and raped and she is now pregnant. That is bad enough on it's own, but I found more shocking news a week after the attack. After Washu ran some scans on me she found out that someone had mind controlled me and I was Ayeka's attacker. Now you see the situation I'm in; I'm still not sure of my choice, but if I don't choose soon then Ayeka will be forced to go back to Jurai as this would not be the place to raise her. our baby if I don't love her in that way. I feel obligated to marry her, but neither of us wants to marry unless we both love each other fully.  
  
Please mother, I need help, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Meditation would be the best way to organize your thoughts and your heart, Tenchi."  
  
Startled, Tenchi turned around to find his grandfather several feet behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here so late?"  
  
"I visit her grave nearly every night Tenchi, I'm simply late in doing so today."  
  
Tenchi felt shame begin to well up in him again, but somehow managed to push it down.  
  
"I was quite serious Tenchi, I think it is time for you to come to peace with yourself and realize who, if any, of the girls you are in love with. I know that you have tried to keep them all from pain, and in doing so you have likely buried any strong feelings you may have for any of them, but it is crucial that you resolve your heart now. If you do not, you will inflict far more pain on Ayeka than by simply rejecting her because she would never know what you felt for her before she was forced to leave. You do realize that she'll have to return to Jurai once my father learns of the attack, do you not? The only way she could stay is if she renounced her throne, and as much as she may love you, I don't think she would do that unless she knew for a fact that you were in love with her."  
  
Although Tenchi had briefly thought about Ayeka returning to Jurai, his grandfather had made some very good points he hadn't thought of before. If he waited until after Ayeka left to choose and never saw her again that would not only leave him feeling he had left something undone, it would also hurt her even more. Even if he choose Ryoko after that she would probably be hurt too because she would never know if she had been chosen only because the only other obvious choice had been taken away. His grandfather was right, he needed to make his decision soon, maybe even tonight if possible, and it was only a matter of getting in the right state of mind.  
  
"You're right grandfather, I don't wish to cause anyone pain, and though making a decision will hurt someone, it won't hurt nearly as much as waiting too long to make a decision. Please, can you help me find the right state of mind so that I may meditate on this?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi. It's about time you did this. Come, we'll do this in the shrine so that you won't be distracted by being outside as I suspect this will take several hours at least."  
  
Katsuhito led Tenchi to the shrine and settled him in to prepare to meditate. As he watched Tenchi begin the techniques he'd been taught to begin meditation Katsuhito considered the implications once Tenchi was done. Tomorrow may well be a truly joyous day for some while it would be the darkest of days for others. He had no idea which, if any, of the girls Tenchi was possibly in love with, but he truly wished that it could be his sister. As much pain as Ryoko had been through in her life, it would be as nothing compared to his sister being rejected again, especially now that she was with child. If she had to return to Jurai by herself she would be shunned by everyone despite the fact that she'd been raped instead of having the child by her own choice. The only reason their father wouldn't have an abortion done is because it was illegal, and besides, he seriously doubted his mothers would allow it. Of course, their father would have no problem putting a death warrant on Tenchi's head though. If his grandson wasn't in love with Ayeka he would stand by his choice, but he would be immensely sorry about it for all the pain and suffering it would cause for all parties involved. There was also the fact that even if Tenchi loved someone else, it wouldn't be easy for him to have Ayeka taken away and probably never even be able to see their child.  
  
As Tenchi's mind began to clear so that his meditation could begin he held onto one thought for as long as he could; that he needed to make a decision now. Once his mind was completely cleared Tenchi came to feel a kind of peaceful harmony and felt himself falling deeper into. well, himself. Unexpectedly he came to a sudden halt and saw his mother, father, and grandfather. For some reason Tenchi still felt the same peace and harmony, but also a sense of needing to do something. Then, he noticed a door with Sasami's image on it. After seeing this he noticed that his mother, father, and grandfather were all standing outside doors with their pictures on them.  
  
Tenchi came to realize that this must be his minds way of showing him how to sort things out and approached Sasami's door. First, he simply tried opening it, but it was, of course, locked. Tenchi decided that he the key must be his true feelings for Sasami. He thought about every memory he had of her; when she released him on Ayeka's ship, when she made the family's first meal from her, when she finally convinced Ayeka to come down and participate in the family, when she confronted him about seeing Ayeka in the nude at the onsen, her revelation to Ayeka that she'd someday merge with Tsunami, and when she too had refused to return to Jurai. Contemplating all his memories of her Tenchi realized that he cared a great deal for Sasami, but only as a big brother to a little sister. Upon this revelation Sasami's door opened and she stepped out. It was time to open the next door.  
  
When he came to the next door it had Mihoshi's image on it. Of course, it too was locked. Tenchi brought up every memory of her that he could. There was the time she'd arrived and fallen perfectly into his arms before the plummeted to the ground, then he remembered her perfect timing when Washu had tried to extract a 'sample' from him and Mihoshi had interrupted, then there was the time she'd accidentally found clay's ship and was shot down, and finally the time she'd told everyone a story about one of her biggest cases, the Ultra Energy Matter theft. Thinking over all these memories Tenchi realized that though he did love Mihoshi, it was only as a sister. Mihoshi's door soon opened to reveal her and Tenchi knew it was time to move on.  
  
The next person's door he needed to unlock was Ryo-Ohki's. His memories of her were both amusing and heart warming. His first memory, of course, was when she hatched. He also remembered the time she'd scared Ayeka at the cabin as a fond memory. Perhaps the most profound memory of her was when he witnessed her absorb the Masu and take humanoid form. It took little deliberation for Tenchi to realize that while he was fond of Ryo-Ohki, he thought of her as more of a pet/friend than anything else. Thankful for the ease of opening this door, Tenchi moved on.  
  
The door Tenchi came upon had an image of Washu doing a peace sign with the title 'Greatest Scientific Genius of the Universe' over it. Not at all surprised, Tenchi moved on to his memories of her. His first memory of her was when she'd asked him to be her guinea pig on the Soja. Perhaps the fondest memory he had of her was when he'd asked her about being a mother and she'd poured her heart out to him about the loss of her husband and her own son. He also had a somewhat scary memory of when she'd first examined him and had tried to get a sperm sample that Mihoshi had thankfully interrupted. He also remembered the one time he'd seen her as an adult with a sense of humor and terror, the humor for how she'd teased Ayeka and Ryoko, the terror from how serious she'd seemed about bearing his child. Tenchi came to the realization that while he did love Washu, it was similar to the love he had held towards his mother, not like what he would feel for a potential lover.  
  
Tenchi's next and last stop, to his mild surprise, was a double door featuring both Ayeka and Ryoko. Tenchi knew this would be the hardest door to unlock, but it was also the main reason he'd first embarked on this journey of his soul. The memories began to flood into him, the first time he'd seen Ryoko at his school, the first time he'd seen Ayeka when she was sleeping, just after he met Ryoko and she'd blown up his school trying to kill him, when Ayeka had ordered her guardians to kill him for trespassing in her bedchamber, Ryoko's constant teasing of himself and Ayeka, Ayeka's hot temper rising to the bait of Ryoko's teasing, Ryoko ripping his mother's kimono and his anger at that, Ayeka slapping him over a misunderstanding the day Ryo-Ohki hatched, reconciling with Ryoko after she tried sewing the sleeves of the kimono back on, the time he'd spent with Ayeka after she'd hurt her ankle, seeing Ryoko taken away by Kagato, the worry he'd felt when Tsunami had told him about Ryu-Oh's key being on Kagato's ship, the awkwardness after the girls had read the romance comics Sasami had suggested and all their following antics, the pleasure of giving Ayeka Ryu-Oh's seed, Ryoko's antics trying to get into the bathroom the same morning, the admiration he'd felt over the concern Ayeka showed for her barely grown tree when she thought Ryo-Oki was trying to dig it up, how Ryoko actually didn't act tough and strong during grandfather's ghost story at the onsen, seeing Ayeka reaffirm her love for her sister when she found out about the merging of Sasami and Tsunami, the fear that something was wrong with Ryoko when Clay first took her, seeing Ayeka try to defend him against Zero after she'd been revealed, consciously realizing Ryoko had been kidnapped once they were on their way to Clay, the short time Ayeka used her force field to protect him, herself and Mihoshi from a black hole, holding Zero in his arms just before she merged with Ryoko, the arrival of Ayeka's parents and the eagerness she'd shown in her haste to see her mother, hearing about how Misaki had treated Ryoko after learning that she wasn't Sasami, Ayeka's timid but heartfelt response to her father's demand that she return to Jurai. Ryoko encouraging him to fight Seiryou after she destroyed her bill for the destruction of Jurai. After the attack, the first time he'd every really had a chance to hold Ayeka, Ryoko's rage about his allowing Ayeka to sleep in his room, how easily Ayeka had forgiven him for the attack without even knowing his feelings, having to comfort Ryoko by the cave the same night, how much he enjoyed being in Ayeka's presence and some of the thoughts of what he'd like to do with her. Soon the barrage of memories slowed, and then stopped. There was much to consider and think about; how his own life would soon change and what he wanted to do with it, the consequences of this choice for the rest of the household, what to do about his baby with Ayeka, and many more things. Tenchi spent several hours at least doing all this for just this one door, but eventually he came to terms with himself and realized which one of the girls he loved as a sister and the one he was in love with.  
  
Finally truly at peace with himself for the first time since his mother had died, Tenchi came out of his meditation. The first thing he noticed was that it was quite bright outside, so he must have been at this for several hours at least. Looking around the shrine he saw his grandfather asleep on a futon, but he also noticed something else about him. He'd never noticed it before, but his grandfather seemed to have a lightly glowing outline about his body. Before he investigated further into this phenomenon, Tenchi remembered that he had much to do today and headed back to the house. When he got back he was pleased to see that it was only five in the morning; not even Sasami was up yet, so he would be able to get at least a few hours of sleep yet.  
  
When Tenchi arrived at his room, he was surprised to find that Sasami was gone. Immediately concern welled up within him and he was just about to begin searching the house when he heard someone finishing up in the bathroom. After waiting another minute or so Sasami walked into his room.  
  
"Good morning Sasami, I hope I didn't wake you when I came back, did I?"  
  
"Oh, Tenchi, you're back. No, you didn't wake me, I woke up a while ago and couldn't get back to sleep so I was getting ready to start breakfast. Where were you last night, I was worried when you weren't her when I woke up."  
  
"I had a little trouble sleeping so I took a walk and ended up meditating for several hours. I really should get some rest myself now that I'm actually tired. I'll probably miss breakfast, but wake me for lunch if I'm still sleeping then, okay?"  
  
"Sure Tenchi, I'll make sure Ryoko doesn't come in to try to wake you up too."  
  
"Thanks Sasami, goodnight or morning."  
  
"Goodnight Tenchi."  
  
Now that Sasami had left the room and he didn't have to worry about Ryoko, Tenchi considered his thoughts from just before bedtime last night. Now that he'd sorted his feelings out and knew how he felt about both girls, he had no problem following through with those thoughts and as an added bonus, since he hadn't talked to Ryoko yet, he didn't have to worry about hurting her this morning since Sasami had promised to take care of her so he could sleep. Keeping all this in mind Tenchi slipped into his bed behind Ayeka and embraced her as she slept. He could swear he heard her sigh contentedly, but soon stopped thinking very much as he finally gave in and fell asleep.  
  
Ayeka had been having a disturbing dream for most of the night. She'd dreamt that she was at Tenchi and Ryoko's wedding and when the time came for any objections to be heard she'd risen to tell Tenchi that she loved him. His response was to look at her sadly before turning back to Ryoko and affirming his marriage to Ryoko with a passionate kiss. This had been a recurring dream for her for quite some time now and though she was used to it, it still saddened her more every time she experienced it. As the dream started over this time though, something seemed different. Then she realized that she and Ryoko had switched places, now, she was Tenchi's bride while Ryoko sat with the guests. As with other incarnations of this dream, when the time came to voice objections, one was raised, but this time it was Ryoko being turned down by Tenchi after she confessed her love to him. When she kissed Tenchi to affirm their marriage she felt that this was different than a normal dream somehow, the kiss somehow seemed more real than it should have. Then, to her surprise, the dream Tenchi began to say things she'd always hoped the real one would say, but not in a way she'd ever dreamed before. He spoke of his sorrow for having to wait so long to tell her this, and how he hoped she would treat Ryoko kindly when she found out, he even told her how he didn't regret that she was pregnant with his child, only the way in which it had been conceived. Ayeka was overwhelmed, never before had she dreamed of Tenchi saying more than simply that he loved her, let alone all these explanations for recent events. Finally though, this beautiful dream had to end and Ayeka had to wake up to the real world and the real, undecided, Tenchi.  
  
When Ayeka began to become consciously aware of herself as she woke she felt warmer than usual. She dismissed this simply as a side effect of her lovely dream as she tried to rise to check the time. To her surprise, Ayeka found she wasn't able to get up very far and found that something was holding her down by the waist. She looked down to see if she had really already gained so much weight that it was already this difficult to rise and was met with quite a pleasant surprise. What was holding her down was Tenchi! Before she completely lost herself to happiness Ayeka reminded herself that this could possibly just be an innocent gesture of kindness, it might not mean anything at all. Ayeka decided to just stay still and enjoy this until Tenchi woke up on his own. The longer she waited the happier Ayeka got, but at the same time, the more she kept telling herself that this didn't mean anything. After an hour of this Ayeka wondered why Tenchi was still asleep, but still didn't want to disturb hi either. As her thoughts began to drift Ayeka found herself getting more comfortable and sleepy again. Eventually, she fell back asleep. To her surprise, when Ayeka finally fell asleep, she found Tenchi waiting for her in a dark void.  
  
"Where have you been Ayeka, I missed you."  
  
"Tenchi? What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, you haven't figured it out yet? It took me a while to figure it out myself though, so I guess I can forgive you."  
  
Ayeka was overwhelmed. The way Tenchi was acting it was as if he were the real Tenchi, only he was somehow in her dreams, but that wasn't possible, was it?  
  
"Tenchi, what is it I haven't figured out yet?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how it happened or how it's even possible, but somehow when I went to sleep I came into your dream."  
  
Ayeka's heart began to beat wildly. The implications of what he'd said made her want to soar, which, since she was in a dream, she was soon doing over the beautiful landscape of Jurai. If Tenchi had really been aware of what he was doing, then he had willing gone through with the new version of her dream and this only made Ayeka happier the more she thought about it.  
  
"Hey, Ayeka! Wait up, I'm having trouble keeping up with you!"  
  
Feeling playful, Ayeka went even faster and decided to tease Tenchi a little.  
  
"You'll have to catch me if you want me to stop Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi had never seen this playful side of Ayeka before, but he liked it. He rose to the challenge and was soon slowly gaining on her. When he got close every once in awhile she would slow down and let him catch up before speeding off again until he was finally able to tackle her and bring them to a soft landing in a beautiful garden. Tenchi just held Ayeka for a while, neither of them moving, or wanting to for that matter. Even if this was just a dream, it was one he was sharing with her and it made him feel complete for the first time in a very long time. Finally, Tenchi grew impatient and pulled Ayeka up to sit along side him while they embraced. After awhile more like this Tenchi decided it was time to clear everything up.  
  
"Ayeka, I still don't know how this is possible, but I'm very happy that it's happening nonetheless."  
  
"It makes me very happy too Tenchi."  
  
"Last night, after a lot of thought and meditation, I've finally come to the answer to your question from yesterday morning. I love everyone here, including Ryoko, but it's you that I'm in love with Ayeka. I still want to marry you, but not only out of obligation for the baby, but because of the love I hold for you."  
  
As happy as she was already, Ayeka somehow became happier at hearing Tenchi's confession of his heart. Now she knew that no matter what her future might hold that she would be able to be happy no matter what. The only thing she was worried about was Ryoko.  
  
"I love you too Tenchi, I have for a very long time as I told you yesterday, I can't tell you how happy you've made me."  
  
"You don't need to, somehow, I can feel it, I guess it's a side effect of sharing this dream. By the way, do you know how this is possible, have you ever heard of anything like this happening before?"  
  
"In real life, no. But there are ancient legends that speak of soul mates being able to share dreams if they are touching one another. It's not happened for a very long time, but I guess this means that we really were meant to be together."  
  
"It certainly feels that way. But that brings up another problem, what are we going to do about Ryoko now?"  
  
"I don't know, I suppose we'll have to figure that out when we wake up."  
  
Tenchi, realizing that Ayeka was right and wanting to enjoy this dream world for as long as possible, decided to put the thought of Ryoko out of his mind for now so he could enjoy his time with Ayeka here.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of my longest chapter to date, I hope you enjoyed it. If you're upset about the ending, I warned you at the beginning that this would be a Tenchi/Ayeka fic. I have a lot more in store for everyone, so, despite the long wait between updates, please stay with me. Oh, and thanks to the person that asked me to update a few days ago, it really helped me get going on this again, you know who you are. 


End file.
